


Chanpionzu no Gakkōu

by BinaryCoding



Series: Chanpionzu Series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Chanpionzu no Gakkou, Danganronpa - Mentioned, School of Champions, literally the entire thing, mentioned OC/OC, so that's actually spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 35,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryCoding/pseuds/BinaryCoding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangan Ronpa with a bunch of OCs in an American school that may or may not be self-inserts. Rated T for violence and cursing later, though I might change if the executions are considered too graphic. If you don't like it, don't read it, and keep in mind some of the chapters aren't mine. Rate and review if you like it! (also this looks a lot better on mobile lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Over or Game Start?

**Author's Note:**

> currently this prologue will be released with the first prologue chapter, which is my DR-loving friend's chap. enjoy this even though we finished it last school year.

~Enter intro animation with music~

 

([Danganronpa theme START](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5tlP-sY2J8&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx&index=28))

A curtain opens.

The stage is dark.

“Hello there! Thank you all for coming. Let’s begin! I’ve prepared a **very** special punishment! Let’s leave all this worthless dialogue behind!”

A high pitched cackle.

A scream.

([Enter execution theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grKfOY02Puo&index=3&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx))

More screams.

Hundred of screams.

Static.

Silence.

(Execution: END)

 

“Upupupupupupu. I feel **despair** upon **despair** upon **despair** once more! But yet I crave more **despair**! More **despair**! MORE **DESPAIR**! Perhaps I even _hope_ for **despair**! Blegh! Having _hope_ gives me so much **despair**! How **despairful**! But hey, the story’s just starting you know? Will you feel **despair** upon **despair** upon **despair** too? I hope so! Upupupupupu... Byahahahahahahahaha!”

“It’s too late for me to feel **despair**.”

“I doubt that Kamukura-kun!”

The curtain closes.


	2. A Daily Dose of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short protagonist introduction chapters?  
> i think so. as usual, read + review if you like it

([Enter theme: Beautiful Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5K9CIf-XoQ&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx&index=4))

That day wasn't just another normal day for me. It felt like I was becoming a part of something bigger than myself, does that make sense? The day I entered the halls of Standley Lake High School. But I should start with an introduction. My name is Kevin Han,  and I've been accepted into the Standley Lake Super High School Level Program which only accepts the top 1 percent of the nation. The programs has only 2 requirements. One, you must currently be a high school student, and two, you must be the very best at what you do. I've always been smart, ever since I was young, little did I know exactly how smart. It cost me... But that's a story for another day. I've been labeled as the Super High School Level Intellectual. I looked at the note in my hand, stating in crude handwriting.

 

"Super High School Level Intellectual,

Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Super High School Level Program! It's a pleasure to meet you, and certainly will be as you spend your four years in this program! Meet at the library at 8, and don't be late! -Principal"

 

I looked up in determination.

"Time for my school life to begin!"

I never saw the **despair** that would soon envelop me.

 

 


	3. didn't know what I signed up for but it wasn't this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my prologue chapter. yay.

(Enter theme: Beautiful Days)  
The first day of school started out with lots of yelling and a hasty donut. Don't ask me where the donut came from. It just happened. I crammed the donut into my mouth as fast as humanly possible as the car veered towards Standley Lake High School. Yep. Totally normal. The sunrise shines bright pink over cotton-candy clouds and shining red-and-yellow lights. I groan. The reason I don't want to be going to school is mostly out of laziness. I'll know NO ONE there, except for maybe another one of my friends from middle school. No one else. And I have a vague layout of the school. Not that I would care at the moment.  
My name is Celeste Kong, and I've been accepted into Standley Lake High School's Super High School Level Program. It's long and a pain to say, so apparently most people call it the Ultimate Program. The program only has two requirements: one, you must be a high school student, and two, you must be the very best at what you do. I watch the brick school building out of the corner of my eye as I lift my backpack up.   
I've always been a ridiculously good artist ever since I was little and able to hold a pencil. Top of any art class, able to master any medium and technique. It annoys me. A lot. I didn't ask for talent, but it came to me anyways. It comes in handy for impressing people though.  
I check my phone. Two notifications, all unimportant. Then I exit the car, wave goodbye to my dad, and start towards the ultimatum of my life. Oh, how I knew so little about signing up for the Ultimate Program.

I reach my locker (which took me a good five minutes) and try several times to hit the combo. Why is no one around? It's the first day, and everyone's technically late. What could have possibly deterred a good 2,000 students from attending a mandatory school session?  
I finally opened the thing, giving the inside a good kick before pausing. There, on the floor of the locker, was a small folded paper. A feeling of dread swallowed me up as I hesitantly unfolded the paper.

"Super High School Level Artist,  
Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Super High School Level Program! It's a pleasure to meet you, and certainly will be as you spend your four years in this program! Meet at the library at 8, and don't be late! -Principal"

I paused. When did the principal's handwriting look so crude? And meeting at the library was suspicious, especially at a time.  
So I'm not sure why I was sitting in a chair in the library, reading the note over again and hoping to any god out there that I wasn't about to make a mistake.  
Except I had. The worst possible mistake of my life was coming to join the Ultimate Program.


	4. Late to Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vietnamese friend 1's chap. yay, prologue chapters.

(Enter theme: Beautiful Days)  
I was running late. Of course I would be late on the first day of high school.   
"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." I mumbled under my breath as I ran towards the front door of Standley Lake High School. Arriving late wasn't going to look very good when I had been accepted into the prestigious Super High School Program (or Ultimate Program) at Standley Lake. My name is Thao Tran. When I was younger, I had an extreme interest in languages. This interest lead me to learn and use several languages quickly. I am the Super High School Level Polyglot, basically a fancy word for multilingual.  
In my rush, I barely noticed a small note taped behind my locker door.   
“Super High School Level Polyglot,  
Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Super High School Level Program! It's a pleasure to meet you, and certainly will be as you spend your four years in this program! Meet at the library at 8, and don't be late! -Principal”  
Ha that rhymed, I thought as I read the note. It was weird. I wasn’t going to deny that. A meeting at 8? It was strange since we already had a Freshman Orientation. Shrugging, I stuffed the note in my backpack and headed towards my first class of the day.  
I should’ve saw it coming. No school would have a meeting in the library at eight. It’s just... not normal. I came anyway because I was stupid. I walked into the library, just as the clock struck eight, and sat down at a random table.


	5. the beginning of all our problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we actually start the story! yay.

(Case 1: Panic at the English Room- Daily Life Start)

(Enter theme: Beautiful Days)

I leaned back against the chair. People walked in at random, only one or two at a time. Currently, the table I was sitting at was occupied by five people, including myself. Kevin Han, my middle school friend and SHSL Intellectual, Rachel Nguyen, SHSL Tennis Ace, Ray Loerke, SHSL Leader, and Thao Tran, SHSL Polyglot. Just a few minutes of conversation and much more of awkward silence. The clock chimes 8 on the dot. Through the entire school, eight loud dings resound. Even the other students gathered here (about 16) are startled by the sound.

Then, a monochrome bear pops out of the floor. “Hello, bastards!” It squeaks. Someone groans as the black-white bear laughs. “I’m your principal, Monokuma! Thanks for waiting! Now, let’s begin!”

I groan to myself, as about eight people do the same. This little stuffed bear, of all the things, is our principal?!

Yet, there’s a feeling of absolute dread coming from the black half of the bear, and the faint diagnostics circle flashing in its red eye. “Upupupuuuu~! You all look so confused!” the bear spins from its spot on the floor, getting closer to someone. They push Monokuma away and he spins back to the center of the floor. “It’s a very simple thing!”

“Like what?!” Kevin yells. I avoid catching eyes with the slightly-unnerving bear, keeping my head down in my sketchbook.

The bear chuckles again. “You’ve all been fooled!” the bear spouts. This definitely gets some reactions. I can’t help but feel completely useless. Some people here are strong enough to punt this thing a mile away, and all I'm good at is drawing. “This is the orientation. Man~! If I didn’t know you were all Super High School Levels, I would have said you were dull!”

“Well, at least tell us why we’re here. If a stuffed toy is our principal, it can’t possibly get worse,” I slyly remark. Monokuma wheels around to me.

“Haha! That’s where you’re wrong!” it exclaims. “You are the promising young high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders! And since I simply can’t just let you leave and face the danger outside, I’ve decided to let you all live together within the confines of this school and the surrounding areas~!”

Some people just stood up outright, protesting immediately. The building rumbled slightly as Monokuma rose up. “No one’s comin’ for ya! Just relax, you all can become best friends!”

One person stood up. From the list I saw at some point outside, that was Nathaniel Benton, the SHSL Hockey Star. “Wait. If you keep us all in here forever, eventually something’s going to run out. We won’t be able to live in here forever.”

Monokuma tittered again, “I was wondering when a question would form in your heads! Yes, people who want to leave the vicinity have to play by a certain rule.”

Ray leaned against the table. “And what rule is that?”

“Only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this school!! Simple, right?”

(Start Theme: Weekly Despair Magazine)

The silence that filled the room threatened to choke all of us. To think, one of us could become a killer to escape this prison of a school?

Monokuma’s words of kill-advice stopped, the white noise shutting off instantly. “A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world attempt to kill each other… How delightful~!” Monokuma’s bear smile seemed oppressive. “From now on, this school is your entire world, free for you to go wild and do whatever you want!”

It was awfully silent. It was as if everyone had given up. “I hope you all enjoy your depressing, prestigious life!” The bear spun and disappeared.

“To have to kill someone to get out of here…” The thought resounded in everyone’s heads. It was absolutely absurd. And yet, I couldn’t help but find truth in the words.

We were going to be stuck in this school forever. That was the beginning of absolute despair. We couldn’t escape, and if we tried, we had to live with the guilt of actually killing someone just to serve a selfish need.

It was convoluted, absolutely insane, and yet it made sense.

But how exactly, I wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating on a phone takes away the formatting so i'm trying my best i promise


	6. Who Knew What Was to Come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a certain leader finds that our phones don't work and is oblivious of the incoming shade

(Start Theme: Distrust)

It took about 10 minutes for anyone to move, we were all so stunned. Immediately I took out my phone and tried to open my contact book. Suddenly, my phone reboots. The school seal appears and the screen turns black, an instant later the home screen appears, there are only a couple of applications. A student resource book, a map, an empty schedule, and a rule book.

There was no way to contact the outside world.

I look up to see some of the others looking down at their phones with strange expressions. I decide to stand up and leave the library. I walk over to the main entrance and tug on the doors but they don't budge.

My phone beeps and I look down at it. "Rule 1: ‘Nighttime’ is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Students cannot leave campus at night”. I frantically pull on all the other doors as hard as I can but none of them open.

I start to realize that we may all be trapped in this school.

After consulting my school map I walked to my dorm style room and flopped onto my bed. The room was big enough with its own bathroom and a desk for each person. I was going to be sharing my room with Kevin, SHSL Intellectual. He seemed okay but I wasn't used to sharing a room with anyone.

I stared at the white popcorn ceiling and wondered if my family would miss me. Would they even try to come and get me? I can't imagine spending the rest of my life in one place, I had plans to travel all over the world and experience new things. Funny, this is a new experience alright. Not many people get locked in a school and are told the only way out is to murder someone. I can't imagine any of the 16 people that the day before were becoming freshmen could ever kill each other. No way. Maybe we would all just grow up in this place and learn to be happy. But I knew nothing about these people. For all I knew they could all be insane. Time could only tell.

I drifted off to sleep feeling the most unsafe I've ever felt.

 

When I woke my roommate was already gone, I checked my phone to see it was already 9:32. After a quick study of my map I walked down to the cafeteria hoping to find breakfast. Lucky for me, there was a basket of fresh-looking bagels sitting on one of the large tables. It felt strange for such a large room to be so empty.

At the next table over sat Kevin, my roommate, by himself. “You snore,” he said, then he walked out of the room.

Guess he’s not too happy with the situation either. but we are all stuck here together so we better start being friendly or our lives will be miserable.

I decided to leave the school and test the boundaries of our prison. Not much to my surprise, all the barriers stopped me from leaving, although I was able to walk quite far. In the shopping complex only a 10 minute walk away there was a King Soopers fully stocked with food. We could take whenever we wanted. Also there was a fully stocked McDonald's, Subway, liquor store, Sonic, and even a laser tag place.

It seemed creepy, being abandoned. The only person I saw was Celeste, the SHSL Artist, who gave me only a quick glance as we passed each other. The rest of the day I spent exploring everywhere we were allowed to go.

At 6:00, I decided to head back to the school and join the 16 for dinner. When I arrived, almost all of us were there and Alexa, SHSL Baker, had cooked up a large dinner for everyone.

After all 16 of us had arrived, we sat down in awkward silence. I decided we had to discuss our situation and decide what to do next. After a quick scan of our interesting group, I asked what our next move was.

I now knew our lives would now be one hell of a wild ride.


	7. Trust No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hooray ndk uploading

(Enter theme: Distrust)

We are all trapped in here! Why did I even think it would be okay to come to this meeting? There are 16 people in this building and we all know only one will come out, and that will be me. During dinner, everyone in the room was really tense and I wouldn’t blame them.

CJ Garcia, the SHSL Violinist, stood up. “Okay, all of us are stuck in this school, and I don’t want to die. So what is the plan?” he acted like he was talking to all of us but I know that he was directing that towards Ray, the SHSL Leader.

Ray stood up and that was enough to get everyone's attention. “Don’t worry, no one here is going to die as long as we all work together.”

“Like you know what is going on, you know well enough that something bad is coming up,” said Thao, SHLS Polyglot. That was not a good idea for her to open her mouth.

I glanced over at Ray and he was raging with anger. “Is there something you would like to say, Thao? Because all I’m trying to do is to calm everybody down and maybe there will be a way out of this mess.”

Thao rolls her eyes at him, “Clearly you don’t see the differences between reality and fantasy. All I’m saying is let’s be real and come up with a plan that will help us survive and help get us out of this place.”

I stopped listening to those two argue but I bet that one of them will kill each other. I stared at the food in front of me. Words can not describe how much I want to eat right now, but all I know is that this food could be poison.

I glanced around the table and not a single person has laid a hand on their food yet.

Alright, I have had enough of Thao and Ray fighting. “STOP!” I screamed. The room is dead silent, all eyes landed on me. Okay, I may have not thought this plan through. “You two need to stop fighting, we can talk about all of this later in the library. But now, let's just eat our dinner.”

That seemed to shut everybody off. Thao and Ray finally sat down and all of us looked down at our plate.

I noticed everybody’s eyes glancing around to see who is the one who will take that first bite. I stood up so fast to the point where my chair knocked over.

Once again everyone’s eyes were on me again. “How can we trust each other if none of us are willing to eat Alexa’s food?”

No one said anything else and I walked out of the cafeteria.


	8. Monochrome Manipulative Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suffering  
> also  
> in which trust is broken and the shade queen is crowned

"I nominate Ray to eat it first,” I sneered at his direction. I don’t care that Alexa was a Super High School Level Baker or whatever she is. I don’t trust anyone here. If someone has to die first, I wouldn’t mind it being Ray. What I couldn’t believe was that we were listening to a freaking bear. A stupid black and white bear.

“If it makes you guys feel any better, I’ll eat it myself. God,” Alexa said after no one reached for her unstuffed cabbage. Everyone watched her as she scooped some of her unstuffed cabbage. After everyone deemed it safe to eat, we reluctantly grabbed some of our own.

Dinner was pleasantly awkward. The very first day we’re trapped in school and told to murder so we can escape? Let’s not. I doubt anyone was going to go that far. I mean, the police, family members, or someone was going to look for 16 missing teens. All we had to do was sit back and relax until someone came for us, but everyone had to take this so seriously.

It’s a stuffed animal for crying out loud.

“I’m not a stuffed animal!” a high pitched voice screeched. Everyone screamed in shock. At the end of the table sat Monokuma, headmaster of this academy of despair.

“You heard that?!” I cried in disbelief.

“Of course! I’m the headmaster! It’s my duty to know all of my students needs!” Monokuma cackled, “Why Thao-san? Does that bring you despair?”

“Shut up!”

“Upupupupupu! You’ve only spoken in English so far Thao-san! For a Super High School Level Polyglot, I thought you would have showed some diversity! How despairful! Kyahahahahaha!”

“What do you want anyway?” Ray interrupted.

“Well, it’s been a day and no murders have happened yet! How much despair this brings me, to see the symbols of hope all resisting the seeds of despair planted within them! Upupupupupu!” Monokuma cackled, “But moving on, I’ve found out what the problem is! I thought I provided all the ingredients for a nice steaming bowl of Despair Soup! But I totally forgot the most despairful despairing of the despair ingredients! A despair-giving motive!”

“Swear, I’m going to stab someone if I hear him say ‘despair’ again,” I groaned.

Monokuma obviously heard me. “Go right ahead, Thao-san! I suggest the Super High School Level Leader! How about a stab in the neck, the stomach, the leg, the back, or the most despairful of all, his boy’s tail!”

“How about I stab you instead?”

Monokuma waved his stubby arms around, “Harming the headmaster is against school rules! And I was always twice the stickler to the rules then all the other bears!”

“I think I’ll take my chances,” I said, grabbing one of the knives nearby.

Someone grabbed my arm, it was Kevin, the Super High School Level Intellectual. “The bear seems to be extremely stuck on his ‘rules’, I wouldn’t suggest an attack on him. Not if you value your life.”

“Upupupupupupupu, listen to him, he’s the Super High School Level Intellectual you know?” Monokuma laughed, “But anyway, follow me to the Computer Lab! It’s time for the despairful despair-filled motive guaranteed to cause you despair upon despair upon despair for despair! How despairful!”

I bit back a snarky remark and followed him into the Computer Lab. We all filed into the Computer Lab, unsure of what to expect. “Attention, punks~! It’s been despairingly boring around here. Something exciting needs to happen! What more motivation do you need then your deepest, darkest secrets?” he cynically laughed.

Envelopes fell from above with our names on them. We desperately reached for the envelopes, hoping no one saw whatever secrets he had on us. “If no one dies in the next 72 hours, all your secrets will be revealed~ Upupupupuuuu~” Monokuma disappeared out of the room, leaving us to decide what to do next. I looked around the room.

Everyone's pale face spoke volumes about the blackmail that was laid out for them.

Was someone crazy enough to kill over this? I left the room first to gather my thoughts.


	9. Death's Despairing Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First case murder time, in which everyone becomes scarred for life and an endless spiral towards perpetual cynicism begins.

I’m shaking.

After the motive was revealed we all went our separate ways. I couldn’t stand to be with other people especially at the revelation of our deepest darkest secret. I stared at the print-out clenched in my hand. It was truly my darkest secret. I would say that no one would kill just about secrets, but even I know that’s not true. I can’t even say if I wouldn’t murder. There is only one word for this feeling. Despair.

(Next Day)

I’ve been awake for hours now unable to sleep. My roommate Ray never spoke nor made any sort of eye contact with me when I returned to my room. Understandably so due to the motives.

I walk into the cafeteria where we’ve all stated we’re going to meet up for breakfast every day. We’re all there already, bags under all of our eyes, it’s evident that no one got a good night’s rest. But this does confirm one thing, no one is dead.

Breakfast is quick, not many words are exchanged as we all go our separate ways. I end up spending my free time with Celeste, the SHSL Artist and my old middle school friend, as we laugh at my inability to draw even the most simplest of animals and my innate ability to beat her at this game on our Student Handbook: Trivia Crack Monokuma Edition. Celeste and I then tried to play a tennis match against Rachel, the SHSL Tennis Ace. In short, she crushed us in ten minutes, and we played a five set match. Then we went to try and hang out with Thao, the SHSL Polyglot and Ray, the SHSL Leader but they ended up in an argument where Thao cursed Ray out in Vietnamese.

“Ding dong ding dong! It is now 10 PM! It is officially Night Time! Make sure to get lots of rest for another despair-filled day tomorrow! Upupupupupu~! Goooooooood niiiiiiiiiiiight!”

As I returned to my room, I was filled with hope at the bonds I made today. Little did I know how fragile that hope was.

(Next Day)

“Ding dong ding dong! It is now 7 AM, time for another beautiful day!” After having a better night's sleep I arose from my bed, yawning as Ray slumbered away in the other bed.

Soon, the both of us entered the cafeteria where, more or less, everyone was there except Thao, Celeste, Shaughnessy, Maddy, Nathaniel, Seth and Julianna. After 20 minutes the rest of us got worried so we started to look for them.

I knocked on the door to Celeste and Julianna’s room. To my surprise, Julianna, the SHSL Socialite, opened up the door, curlers in her long brown hair.

“Why aren't you at breakfast? It’s nearly 8!” I questioned.

“I was doing my hair and makeup!” Julianna replied, spouting excuses.

“Whatever, where’s Celeste?”

“I don’t know! She left for breakfast when I went to go take a shower!”

I left and went down to the first floor, first checking the English hallway. I peered into one room and stopped.

I think for a second, time froze. I stared at the unbelievable scene before me. Even my analytical mind could not comprehend the situation for a few seconds.

(Enter Song: Despair Pollution Noise Music)

Before me in that English room lay Shaughnessy, the Super High School Level Soccer Prodigy, her head split open, slumped on the ground, a trail of blood leading from the corner down to where her head was. Beside her stood Celeste, Seth and Ray, shock prevalent on their faces.

“Ding dong ding dong! A body has been discovered! After some time for investigation the class trial will begin!” Monokuma cackled as he appeared on the monitors. The four of us, Ray, Celeste, Seth and I stared at one another and then at the corpse of our former classmate.

The feeling of hope I had felt the previous day was shattered as reality set in. One of our classmates is dead, and another of our classmates murdered her.

(Case 1: Panic at the English Room - Deadly Life Start)

(Students Remaining: 15)


	10. welp there goes life insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we pretend to be detectives and someone laughs, undetected by the system. but the protags have to win, right?

I couldn't believe my eyes. And I wear glasses, so there's a shock there.

You could almost see the look of absolute betrayal in Shaughnessy's dead eyes. I was willing to glance around for any clue about this. The corner of the counter was covered in blood and I think bone, and the scene in general was just... surreal.

"Wha..." I just couldn't comprehend what exactly happened. I was just exploring the school, memorizing the layout when I stumbled into the murder chamber of an English classroom, for a couple of minutes just standing there, the second person to find the body as Seth was already there.

Who would have done this...

Why...

These questions swirled in my head. I barely registered the door opening, or Kevin and Ray standing there as well. My head was spinning with the revelation that this actually happened. People would kill to get out of here. There was no denying Shaughnessy's death.

The others slowly began to come in, examine the crime scene. I glanced around, drawing out a piece of paper and doing some quick sketches in case Monokuma cleans this up. Bloody footprints that ended almost before the door. A Monokuma File, added to an Evidence List, stating the cause of death as bleeding out. Gee. By the large blood puddles everywhere I wouldn't have guessed. Kelvin, the Ultimate Mathematician, did a quick calculation and somehow got the angle which her head got slammed on to the counter. Downwards, like after a struggle. The File did mention other assorted bruises, and time of death is not included.

A quick glance at the rules even confirmed that we would have to kill someone.

"Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school and surrounding areas. Leaving this area is an unacceptable use of time.

"Rule 2: 'Nighttime' is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

"Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the classrooms assigned will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

"Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Standley Lake High School at your discretion.

"Rule 5: Violence against principal Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras and doors.

"Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes 'guilty' will graduate, unless they are discovered.

"Rule 7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary."

While I was reading, I realized I didn't have an alibi. If I say I was exploring the school, it instantly makes me suspicious. I don't have a cover. Kevin later informed me of who else was missing. Thao... well, still haven't gotten anything out of her yet. Maybe we can cover each other.

Maddy and Nathaniel were out on a walk through the hallways, and we obviously know what happened to Shaughnessy.

"Yeah, it's an investigation and everything," I sarcastically remark. "If I was the Super High School Level Forensics Detective, this would be a lot easier."

Kevin shrugs, "Well, I'm the next best thing."

I punch him in the shoulder.

Thao and Ray are at it again. Thao is covering herself (good job) and Ray is trying to work around her alibi. Maddy and Nathaniel sit at the table in the cafeteria, talking about everything that's happened so far, and everyone else is trying desperately to forget that "Hey, Shaughnessy's dead!". It's a glaring statement. No one could forget the first murder of many that would probably come.

I read over the evidence again. Large footprints, which means a boy. Taller than Shaughnessy, able to slam her head down at such an angle and that strong. Heightwise, the only people who fit that are are all of us except Thao and Julianna! Strength wise, Nathaniel, Seth, Nick, any of the guys really could fit the bill, even some of the girls. I voice this out loud.

"Nathaniel was with me!" Maddy burst. Nathaniel agreed. "We were both walking together. We carved something into the wall, just as a reminder, before staying in the cafeteria for a little while and then walking back. We can even show you!" he follows.

Ray ends up going with them and the details check out. Seth has small splatters of blood which he states are from investigating the body, Rachel and Thao don't believe him but I saw him firsthand. When I found the body, he was already there trying to gauge if she was really dead, since there was so much blood it was obvious that some would get on him. Monokuma allows me one last peek into the crime scene before he cleans it up. I don't know how a stuffed bear could do that but I honestly don't want to know.

The... Her corpse has strange marks on her neck, like strangulation or choking of some sort. The note is made in the Evidence List as I think. Kevin draws dots faster than I do, and eventually links two points from the accumulated evidence. Maddy remembered Shaughnessy going out to find a book before going with Nathaniel. Then Nathaniel saying Seth was in the room after he left, and didn't see him when he came back. Thao is still trying to work out her alibi, but Rachel easily defends that. Thao must have slept in then.

Alexa is busy cooking and we don't want to burn the building down so we ignored her for the time being. Then we came back to interrogate. Veronica covers. They were both asleep. Easy to believe since they were both up and Alexa wasn't missing this morning. Then again, Seth wasn't either. Then Monokuma's voice echoes over the loudspeakers,"Attention bastards! Your time is up! It's time for the Class Trial! Meet in the gymnasium and don't be late!!"

I groan. Great.


	11. Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first class trial complete with a weird and slightly awkward way of speaking. get used to the intro.  
> written by DR friend, and in third person, as opposed to 1p before hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also: it's a doozy. better set out some time for this one, formatting on mobile is bad, and new record for a nonstop debate is about two or three lines. go figure.

"Upupupupuuuu~!" Monokuma chuckled. The bear is seated on some sort of throne, and the students were behind pedestals. Shaughnessy was represented by an X'ed out mugshot. "Rules are simple! You debate until you think you have your murderer, and then vote on it! If you get it right, then only your murderer gets caught and punished! But if you get it wrong, of course, then the murderer goes free and you all get punished! And just remember: punishment is equal to the word execution!”

(Class Trial START)

"Well? Who did it?!" Julianna asked.

"It's obvious when you ask that the killer won't reveal themselves," Alexa replied. "Why would they reveal themselves to get punished?"

Julianna gestured with her hands, "Well, it'd be easier for all of us!"

"That's messed up..." Maddy remarked offhandedly.

"Where do we start?” Rachel stated.

“How about the murder weapon?” Ray replied.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“What is the murder weapon?” ~Ray

“Wow, it’s so obvious you must be blind!” ~Thao

“It’s totally a **steel pipe!** ” ~Julianna

(Truth Bullet: Blood on Corner of the Counter SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S FUCKING WRONG!” ~Celeste

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“The blood on the corner of the counter clearly shows that’s where Shaughnessy split her head open!” Celeste refuted.

“Oh,” Julianna shrugged, “Whoops! Sorry guys! My mistake!”

“It should have been obvious if you took one look at the evidence!” Mathieu scoffed. "You probably weren't even looking!"

“Let’s bring up another mystery shall we?” Kevin stated, “The time of death.”

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“What was the **time of death?** ” ~Kevin

“It wasn’t included on the Monokuma File.” ~Celeste

“That means it’s not important!” ~Julianna

“The time of death... is **definitely important.** ” ~Kelvin

“There’s **no indication on when Shaughnessy died though!** ” ~Veronica

(Truth Bullet: Fresh Blood SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Ray

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“If you look at the footprints and at the corpse, the blood is fresh, that’s an indication that the murder would have had to take place an hour or sooner before the body was discovered!” Ray refuted, “Or else the blood would be dried!”

“So... that means the time of death is between 7 AM to 8 AM since that’s when we discovered the body!” Nick pondered.

“Well, who doesn’t have an alibi at that time?” CJ questioned.

“I’ve got it!” Alexa gasped, “The people missing from breakfast should be our main suspects!”

“If I remember correctly, that was Thao, Celeste, Shaughnessy, Maddy, Nathaniel, Seth and Julianna!” Kevin replied.

“Well, which one of them offed the soccer chick?” Mathieu snorted.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Who...murdered Shaughnessy?” ~Kevin

“Was it... **Thao?** ” ~Ray

“ **Celeste?** ” ~Rachel

“ **Maddy?** ” ~Veronica

“ **Nathaniel?** ” ~Nick

“ **Julianna?** ” ~Kelvin

“Or **Seth?** ” ~Alexa

“Nathaniel and I **went for a walk!** ” ~Maddy

“So **it’s not me!** ” ~Nathaniel

“It wasn’t me, I was the first to discover the body, **why would I stay there if I murdered her?** ” ~Seth

“It’s true... **Seth was there first, then me!** ” ~Celeste

“I **can confirm that.** ” ~Seth

“I overslept so **it wasn’t me!** ” ~Thao

“It’s true!” ~Rachel

“And I was doing my hair and makeup before so **I can’t be the murderer!** ” ~Julianna

“I can attest to that.” ~Kevin

“Crap! They all have solid alibis!” ~Alexa

“C’mon, we can't lose here!” ~Mathieu

“...Wait, wouldn’t Shaughnessy have to be **slammed down on that counter corner?** ” ~Veronica

“So that must mean, **it’s someone taller than her!** ” ~Ray

(Truth Bullet: Kelvin’s Account FIRE)

“I agree with that!” ~Thao

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“Yes, it does mean the killer would have to be taller than her! Right, Kelvin?” Thao agreed.

“Yes, the angle of which she died attests to the fact that the culprit was indeed taller,” Kelvin replied.

“Well that limits it to everyone but Thao and Julianna!” Rachel stated after thinking for a few seconds.

“We need to find a hole in one of the others' alibis!” Thao stated.

Julianna gasped, “I got it! I found these pair of shoes in the trash near the English room!” Julianna held up a large pair of shoes with blood stained on the soles.

“They must belong to the murderer!” Veronica said.

“Well who owns these shoes? It’ll be easy to find out since we only own the same kind of shoes!” Alexa stated.

_*Quick pan of everyone’s feet, stops at Nathaniel’s feet, his shoes match those found in the trash can.*_

“It must be you then!” CJ cried, throwing an accusing finger towards the SHSL Hockey Star.

“Like I said, I was with Maddy!” Nathaniel shouted. Maddy shifted uncomfortably. All eyes turned on her.

“Was Nathaniel with you the entire time?” Celeste questioned.

“YES!” Maddy cried.

“...You’re lying,” Kevin stated, staring at her.

“No I’m not!” Maddy responded.

“You blink two times as fast when you’re lying,” Kevin stated.

“I do not!” Maddy screeched as she blinked extremely quickly.

“Lay off her!” Nathaniel said.

“What are you hiding, Maddy?” Alexa accused.

“Alright fine!” Maddy screamed, “There was a moment for like 10 minutes when Nathaniel wasn’t with me!”

“SO IT WAS YOU!” Julianna accused.

“No! I just went to go get my jacket!” Nathaniel defended.

“No one saw you, right?” Mathieu snorted, “Then that doesn’t count as any sort of alibi.”

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t me!” Nathaniel growled in frustration.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“I **didn’t kill Shaughnessy!** ” ~Nathaniel

“There’s no one else it could be!” ~Julianna

“It doesn’t matter! **Nathaniel couldn’t have killed someone in 10 minutes!** ” ~Maddy

(Truth Bullet: Kevin’s Account FIRE)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“What if, Shaughnessy wasn’t killed in those 10 minutes?” Kevin stated.

“What do you mean?” Maddy cried.

“I’m saying,” Kevin frowned, “The time of death wasn’t from 7 AM to 8 AM.”

“What?” the majority cried.

“When I investigated the body, yes, Shaughnessy was covered in fresh blood but what’s strange is that the area where she was slumped against the counter had dried blood,” Kevin said.

“Then that means…?” Julianna scratched her head.

Celeste gasped, “I got it! It means that the murderer purposely planted fresh blood on the body to confuse us on Shaughnessy’s time of death!”

“Where would they get that blood?” Ray questioned.

“Obviously the Nurse’s Office!” Thao responded.

“How twisted are you, Nathaniel?” Veronica cried.

“How many times have I said this! It. Wasn’t. Me!” Nathaniel screamed.

(Nonstop Debate START)

“We can vote now!” ~Seth

“It was **definitely Nathaniel!** ” ~Alexa

“No **it wasn’t!** ” ~Maddy

“Since Shaughnessy was **most probably dead before breakfast...** ” ~Veronica

“It’s not impossible for Nathaniel to have **taken blood from the Nurse’s Office!** ” ~Thao

“But if I poured it onto Shaughnessy’s corpse... wouldn’t I have some **blood splatters on me?** ” ~Nathaniel

“Um, you could have **washed it off!** ” ~Alexa

“In 10 minutes? That’s **obviously impossible!** ” ~Nathaniel

(Truth Bullet: Nathaniel’s State When Found SHOOT)

“I AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Rachel

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“If you look at Nathaniel's’ state when he was found, he had no blood splatters on him at all!” Rachel agreed, “So he couldn’t have murdered Shaughnessy!”

“That... does make sense,” Kevin seconded. Silence.

“Well, then... WHO KILLED HER!?” Julianna cried in frustration.

More silence.

“Are we really... stuck on this?” CJ whispered in anxiety.

More silence.

“Hey you bastards!” Monokuma snapped, “If you don’t start talking soon, It’ll be Time Up for you guys! That would bring you so much despair though, right? Upupupupu~”

“I got it!” Ray stated.

“You do?” Thao said in disbelief.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“I’ve got it!” ~Ray

“And what have you ‘got’?” ~Kelvin

“The Monokuma Announcement... it only goes off when **3 people have discovered the body!** ” ~Ray

“Yes... and?” ~Celeste

“Think about it! **How many people were there when the announcement did go off?** ” ~Ray

“It went off **when I got there,** right?” ~Kevin

“But that doesn’t make sense!” ~Rachel

“You were the **fourth person to discover the body!** ” ~Thao

(Truth Bullet: Monokuma Announcement FIRE)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Ray

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“What if, Kevin was the _third_ person to find the body!” Ray stated.

“But Seth, Celeste, and you were the first three to find the body!” Kevin questioned.

“Perhaps Monokuma made a mistake?” Julianna shrugged.

“Hey you bastard! I never make mistakes!” Monokuma snarled, “I’m a SUPER stickler for the rules you know! Do you really think that I would be so careless? That brings me so much despair!”

“That means, Kevin really was the third person to discover the body!” Celeste stated.

“Which means... one of the alleged first three to discover the body was actually the murderer since they don’t count!” Thao gasped.

All eyes turned to Ray, Celeste, and Seth.

“Before any of you start talking about your alibis, just remember, the murder did not happen from 7 AM-8 AM so any of you could have done it.” Mathieu reminded.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“ **I didn’t do it!** I was sleeping all night beforehand and I wasn’t missing at breakfast!” ~Ray

“Well, **I didn’t do it either,** motherfuckers! I was sleeping all night as well and while I was missing at breakfast, that was only because **I found the body!** ” ~Celeste

“Well, that makes three of us! I was in my room all night and I was the first to find the body! **If I was the murderer, why would I stay there?!** ” ~Seth

(Truth Bullet: Splotches of Blood on Seth SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S FUCKING WRONG!” ~Celeste

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“Seth, what if you stayed there, since you had blood on you!” Celeste accused.

“What?! Didn’t I say that was from investigating the body?” Seth replied.

“There’s a possibility that that was a lie,” Kevin frowned.

“Wait, hold on,” Thao stated, “The bloody footprints at the crime scene were fresh too so that would mean someone stole a pair of Nathaniel’s shoes right?”

“Now that I think about it…” Nathaniel pondered, “One of my pairs of shoes were missing when I went to go get my jacket.”

“Well, there’s no way I could’ve stolen Nathaniel’s shoes!” Seth retorted.

 

(Machine Talk Battle START Ray vs Seth )

~beat~ I didn’t do it!

~beat~ Screw you!

~beat~ I volunteer!

~beat~ Give me some proof!

~beat~ How stupid are you!?

~beat~ This is all theoretical!

~pause~ There is absolutely no way I stole Nathaniel’s shoes!

~revelation~ Ro-om-ma-tes!

(Machine Talk Battle END)

 

“Seth,” Ray stated, “Aren’t you roommates with Nathaniel?”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Nathaniel said, “That means it was you wasn’t it? You framed me!”

“I-I…” Seth was silent.

“Alright, once we go over your crime from beginning to end, this case will be solved.” Kevin sighed.

 

(Climax Reasoning START)

(Enter Song: Climax Reasoning)

(Piece Together Everything)

(Enter Song: Climactic Return)

“The victim of this crime was Shaughnessy, the Super High School Level Soccer Prodigy. She first left her room at Nighttime to go find a book to read since she couldn’t sleep. But since the library is closed at Nighttime she decided to try and find a book in the English room instead. Little did she know that was her final mistake. The culprit left their room at night as well for reasons currently unknown. They probably weren't planning on murdering Shaughnessy but when they saw the opportunity, they took it. The culprit crept up on her in the English room and attempted to strangle her. Shaughnessy, being the SHSL Soccer Prodigy wasn’t going down easy and attempted to fight back. But, the culprit was stronger and taller than her and in the struggle smashed her head onto the corner of the counter, splitting her head open. Shaughnessy probably died or at least lost consciousness a minute or two later from the blood loss but the culprit probably left before she died in a panic. After properly cleaning themselves off, the culprit probably couldn’t sleep all night and decided to frame their roommate, Nathaniel for the crime. In the morning, the culprit stole Nathaniel’s shoes and a packet of blood from the Nurse’s Office and returned to the crime scene. They wore Nathaniel’s shoes and purposely left bloody tracks at the crime scene before disposing of the shoes in a conspicuous place, knowing they would be found. The culprit then poured the excess blood over Shaughnessy’s dead body, disguising her time of death. Knowing that the blood would splatter onto them and that they would be found before they could clean themselves up, the culprit remained at the crime scene acting as the first one to discover the body. When Celeste, Ray, and I arrived, they acted just as horrified as the rest of us, but secretly, they were probably relieved their plan succeeded. That’s the truth to this case... isn’t that right Seth?! You were the one who orchestrated this entire mystery!”

(Climax Reasoning END)

 

“I-I…” Seth was speechless.

“Alright! Looks like you guys have reached a conclusion!” Monokuma cackled, “Please vote on the panels in front of you for who you think is 'guilty'! Now make sure to vote, you wouldn’t want to get a penalty for something so stupid!”

(Voting Roulette)

(Spin)

* * *

_________________

| Seth | Seth | Seth  |

_________________

 

**Guilty!**


	12. Execution 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DR friend enjoys traumatizing characters early.

“You’re correct! The one who murdered Shaughnessy, the Super High School Level Soccer Prodigy was indeed Seth, the Super High School Level Volunteer!”

“We were correct?!" Julianna gasped.

“Then that means…” Ray sighed.

All eyes turned toward Seth.

“You son of a bitch!” Nathaniel snarled.

“How could you do that to Shaughnessy!?” Maddy cried, “And you framed Nathaniel for it!”

“I-I….” Seth stuttered. "I couldn't help it! My family is all about soccer; crazy about it! I was so jealous that Shaughnessy was so good at soccer... It was horrible... No one should have to kill each other over talents, but this just seemed like a perfect opportunity.

“I’m sorry…” Seth sobbed.

"Well, that was all despairingly sad but... don’t you know? It’s time for the punishment!” Monokuma cackled.

“W-What?” Seth gasped, “No! No, please!”

“You violated the rules of this place and violators of the law are punished! Isn’t that society’s rules?” Monokuma snickered, “Let's get started~! I’ve prepared a veeeeery special punishment for Seth, the Super High School Level Volunteer! Upupupupupu~! It's punishment time~!!"

“NOOOOOO!” Seth screamed.

(Monokuma presses his red button with a hammer. Everything pixelates and you see an 8 bit Monokuma dragging away an 8 bit Seth with words appearing stating Game Over: Seth has been voted as the culprit! Time for the Punishment!)

 

(Execution: START)

(Enter Song: Execution Theme)

A stage appears, Seth stands on it. A Monokuma appears holding a giant eraser, he then chucks it at Seth who dodges out of the way.

The Monokuma shrieks, “SHSL Volunteer can you hold this eraser for me?” More Monokumas appear.

“SHSL Volunteer can you hold this pen for me?”

“SHSL Volunteer can you hold this pencil for me?”

“SHSL Volunteer can you hold this binder for me?”

The stage is filling with school items as Seth runs around dodging the giant items. Finally he has no room left to run, and can only stare as a final Monokuma looms over him.

“SHSL Volunteer can you hold this book for me?”

Tears run down Seth’s face as the book drops and crushes him.

(Execution END)

 

“Upupupupupupupupu~! How fitting that the Super High School Level Volunteer, who was always first to do anything, was the first to commit murder in this place! How much despair are you guys in now?!” Monokuma cackles to the stunned crowd.

 

(Case 1: Panic at the English Room END)

(Students Remaining: 14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes chapter 1: Panic at the English Room! a new album coming to you soon! (never) by PatER! jk  
> next up: more people die, tensions grow, and my sailor mouth refuses to shut up.


	13. time to rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the SHSL Douchebag lives up to his name, people get mad, and tensions rise higher

(Case 2: Horses and Douchebags - Daily Life START)

(Enter theme: All All Apologies)

After the execution, no one could speak. It was blatantly obvious: two people had died today, one by our hands. As if we had a choice.

If we had let Seth go free, all of us would have died. As much as we didn't want to accuse one of our own, I think we all didn't want to die as well. Incredibly selfish of all of us, and yet... Who would let a murderer walk free?

The trial and execution afterwards drained our energy. This was obvious because Thao and Ray didn't even argue when they went off to their rooms. I assumed we'd talk about it tomorrow, because tomorrow would have to be a safe day. No one would be energetic enough to go kill someone anyways, not with this draining Trial.

As I lay in bed, I thought. Who would be the next person to die? Who would kill that person? Would we be able to figure this out on our own?

Then I fell asleep.

"Wake up!" The loud knock nearly made me jump. Yes, I was awake, but you didn't have to be that loud! Cursing, I dressed quickly before opening the door. "What?" I hissed. Julianna actually jumped behind me.

"Meeting in the morning, remember?" Ray stood in the doorway, followed by Kevin. "We decided to go wake everyone up."

Kevin had already gone off to the next room. I groaned, heading to a bathroom to freshen up. I glared into the mirror. Not a day to wake up. The cafeteria was at least slightly buzzing, with small bits of conversation trailing off into awkward silence. I drew in my sketchpad, lines becoming faces and people slowly forming. A whole roster, 16 people, all friends, standing on the white paper. Then I paused.

Maybe it was just a coping thing my brain was trying to do. This was a time in which someone was just murdered. I couldn't blink Shaughnessy's corpse away from my head, or what happened to Seth. Maybe…

"Alright, we need some rules around here," Ray started. "We can't have this kind of thing happening again."

Alexa came out of the kitchen with some delicious-smelling pastries. "I have to agree. Frankly, if we don't have rules, we're just going to kill without discretion."

That was morbid, but true. Anyone could get away with murder at this rate. Then again, I don't think anyone is particularly inclined to do so right now.

"Oh yeah, because you both have any good ideas," Mathieu sneered. "While Ray is flirting with Thao-"

"I am not flirting with him!" Thao yelled, standing up.

"I am not flirting with her!" Ray yelled at the same time. They both glared at each other before sitting down.

"Like I was saying..." Mathieu, the SHSL Douchebag (for good reason) said with an arrogant tone. "Alexa's our cook. Both of you are obviously not giving us good ideas."

"Are you being sexist?" Alexa questioned. I groaned silently, taking a croissant off of the tray. Here we go again.

"No! It's kind of true though..."

"I think he's being an idiot," Ray cracked his knuckles. "Knock some sense into him?"

"Guys, stop," Rachel said. She's become our unofficial (or maybe just official) peacemaker since dinner two nights ago, and she's been doing a damn good job of it. "If we fight, it gives us good reason to murder."

"She's right," I remarked. "If we fight now, we'll have even more reason to distrust each other. That's what Monokuma wants."

Everyone could agree that no one wanted Monokuma to win this.

“But what else can we do? I really don’t want anyone else to die like Shaughnessy did…” Veronica, SHSL Equestrian, said. “I don’t think ANY of us want that to happen.”

I shut up. Honestly, I’m not good at thinking quickly.

Kevin remedies this immediately. “First of all, roommates have to watch each other," Kevin said, deep in thought. “At least they’ll be either a witness or another death, which could narrow it down.”

A few protests came out. I began drawing, not caring what my pencil did. I just tuned into the conversation like music and drew.

“Any other rules, Intellectual?” Mathieu remarked at last. The white noise disappeared and I pulled my head up.

“That’s all I can think of. But just remember, these rules can’t be enforced like Monokuma enforces his rules. These rules are based on mutual trust,” he stated, “Now, any more suggestions?”

Varied “No”s and “Nope”s replied. I shook my head.

“Then the meeting’s dismissed. You’re all free to go,” Ray stated. Everyone began to leave.

I glanced down and paused. If anything hadn't startled me today, this was it. In graphic detail, I had drawn a lot of corpses, most of them classmates. I was thankful I forgot about the drawing almost immediately. No one had seen it but me (at least, as far as I was aware) so I immediately folded it up and snuck it into a jacket pocket. I'm still not sure how it happened.

The rest of the day I was checking the computers, trying to see if I could get any further than the school page, now displaying Monokuma and the basic layout of our phones-turned-school-IDs.

No progress whatsoever. Yet another day had gone by, with everyone getting to know each other and enjoying another day alive. A daily routine.


	14. Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which threats are made, the peacekeeper keeps her role, and someone's legs are going to get cut off. i also don't understand the tilde line???? like???? dividers apparently.

(Enter theme: Beautiful Days)

After everything that has happened, I don’t know what to think anymore. All the chaos that has been going caused me to be a lot more open and talk more. But that’s not going to get us anywhere. I need to come up with a plan. If I could get everybody to trust each other, no one will get the urge to kill each other and I won’t have that chance of being attacked.

But who should I start with? Hmmmm..... Oh I got it! Ray and Thao! But how am I suppose to do this?

Those two fight like cats and dogs. Oh well, I just need to get them in the same room.

~~~~~~~

I walked around the school to try to find either one of them, but I could not find anybody. The hallways were empty and I feel like another murder might happen with all of this suspense going on. In room A132 I heard shouting going on in there. I dashed into the room to find Thao and Mathieu fighting.

“Thao you know fucking what? I think you are missing something: your height! Super Duper High School Level Shorty!” Mathieu exclaimed.

“I’m not even that short!” Thao was a good head shorter than him, but I didn’t want to mention that, “Shut up and go away!”

“All I’m saying is how can you stand being that fucking short?”

“ _Sie riechen wie Fisch_! I wasn’t even talking to you in the first place! Why don’t you actually go try and make some friends?”

“I would, but they’re all fucking losers. I don’t have time to make friends. We’re in a fucking murder house right now. I think making friends is at the bottom of my fucking list right now. You guys are all stupid trying to become buddy-buddy with each other.”

“Because if we’re friends with each other, we’re not going to freaking murder! You make me want to shoot myself,” shouted Thao.

I jumped right into their conversation and put myself in between the two. “Okay guys, you both need to calm down if we all want to live then we all need to get along and find a way out of this place together. Remember that Seth is gone and he will be the only one to murder and that is all.” I glanced back over at Thao. “Okay Thao, let's go, we have a place to go.”

She didn’t argue with me at all to my surprise. Now it is time to find Ray. I have no idea what got those two hating each other, but the less murder we have the better. One day we are all going to pick the wrong person in the trial and that will kill everybody. We both walked around the school multiple times, but I couldn’t find Ray anywhere. I’m just lucky that Thao is not questioning anything. Oh wait! I know where Ray is -- he is in his room. When we finally made it to Ray’s room, I heard more shouting. Oh jeez! Why does everybody have to fight? I barged into the room and surprised to see Mathieu in the room. What is wrong with this guy? Why does he have to pick a fight with everyone?

“Ray, all I’m saying is you are the leader! So you need to come up with a better plan because I don’t want to fucking die!”

“Mathieu, if you don’t want to die then I suggest you calm down and let this all play out.”

“Ray is the worst leader. I wouldn’t listen to him in the first place. What is this? Freaking kindergarten where we need a line leader? Yeah, okay," Thao interrupted their conversation.

“Alright guys, let's just stop and calm down. Mathieu, I think you owe some money in the swear jar,” I took in a huge deep breath, “Look, if people see you guys fight like this then it will give ideas to kill more. So Mathieu just calm down and stop picking a fight with people. I guarantee that you will be the next person to die. Twice today I found you in a fight with someone, and that’s only me finding you.”

Before I can say anything else Ray jumped in. “Yeah Mathieu! I’d watch your back if I were you!”

“I’d watch your legs because maybe one short person will cut off your legs!” added Thao.

Both Thao and Ray glanced over at each other and high-fived. Yes! I think this can be a start of a new friendship right here.

_BOOM!_

I turned around to find Mathieu gone, and the door shut. Oh crap, I started a new friendship but received a new enemy...


	15. Discovery of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shit goes down, and the queen of shade is thoroughly disturbed.

[(Enter Song: Distrust)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOyWvGO3roU)

I was in a bad mood, worse than usual. The execution brought a brutal reality check for me. People were actually killing each other to escape. Matthieu, being the SHSL Douchebag, didn’t make anything any better. Rachel was trying to dissipate the tension between everyone, but there are just some things that couldn’t change. For example, the arguments between us. I don’t know why Matthieu was picking on me 99% of the time, but I was getting sick and tired of it. It almost made me want to kill him. Almost being the key word.

Throughout the day, I kept to myself with the company of some donuts from King Soopers. Excluding the arguments with Ray and Matthieu, I was mostly by myself.

As the evening entered Nighttime, I went to my room, saying a quick hi to Rachel. I couldn’t get Shaughnessy and Seth’s death out of my mind. This was absolutely absurd. After tossing and turning in bed for hours, I got up to get a drink of water. Padded in pajamas, I went to the Art hall where the best water fountain is located. Up ahead, light cracked through an open door. Curious, I walked over to investigate. I peered inside and I truly saw something unbelievable.

 

([Enter Song: Despair Pollution Noise Music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuGHonrmJmA))

Matthieu, freaking SHSL Douchebag, just had to die. It’s bad, I know, but I couldn’t help but think thank God. Just kidding, sorta. Before me lay that stupid idiot, in a horrific manner. His limbs were all detached and his head rolled a few feet away as he laid on top of a table. Next to him written in a foreign language stated, “Te l'avevo detto.”

I put my hands over my mouth as I gasped. No one can know that I discovered Matthieu first. If they did, they’d think that I killed him because of our previous arguments today. Just like Seth tried to cover his murder. Making sure no one was around, I dashed back into my room and tried to forget the image of Matthieu dead. It was no use. Matthieu was a Douchebag even when he was dead, haunting my dreams.

I heard a scream minutes later. I panicked. What should I do? I couldn’t hide. People would assume that I actually did kill Matthieu. The best bet was to go with the flow and hope for the best.

“Ding dong ding dong!” the body announcement went off, “A body has been discovered. After some time for an investigation, the Class Trial will begin!”

 


	16. What a Horrible Way to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a body is discovered, the murder was obvious, and nobody really cares.

[(Start Theme: Weekly Despair Magazine)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKVty1HGvx8&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx&index=21)

I jumped a foot out of my bed when I heard a heart-piercing scream. Disregarding my roommate who had just woken up, I quickly threw on my clothes and I ran down the stairs three steps at a time. Suddenly I heard,

“Ding dong ding dong!” the body announcement went off, “A body has been discovered. After some time for an investigation, the Class Trial will begin!”

I stopped in my tracks not believing my ears, how could another one of these people bring themselves to kill a fellow classmate. Well time to go see whose life had come to an end. About half of us were already in the woodshop room when I arrived. I pushed past

Maddy and Alexa who are frozen in the doorway. You see lots of death in TV and in video games but it can never compare to the real thing. It took me a minute to know who the body belonged to, it was in such bad condition. Limbs lying on the counter, a head under the table, I had to watch my breathing to make sure I wouldn't hurl. By this time all 13 of us were here, but no one wanted to speak first. I decided we had to find out who did this, we had a sociopath among us.  

 

[ (Enter Song: Box 15)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOpHT6gZ0Rs&index=8&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx)

The first thing I noticed was that some of the tables where out of place, not in orderly rows like they were when we first got here. Next I noticed a message written in his blood next to his dismembered body, “Te l'avevo detto.” Both of Matthieu’s arms and legs where lying on the counter next to a blood drenched saw. There was a clean spot on the counter where Matthieu’s head must have been placed. I took an even bigger breath and picked it up, examining it. There was a large jagged incision on the back of his head, and of course the clean cut wound where his head was cut of post mortem. A clean hammer was lying under one of the moved tables, which had a large dent in it. Some of the tools from the wall racks were lying out on a different bench.

(Evidence Found: **Misplaced Tables**

**Bloody note**

**Bloody saw**

**Cut in back of Matthieu’s head**

**Hammer on floor**

**Dent in table**

**Tools on bench** )

I brought up the case file and looked at the cause of death. Saw. How helpful. The time of death is 2:00 AM.

It was time to ask around and confirm some alibis, I asked Rachel where she was during the murder.

“I was sleeping in my room, duh,” said Rachel.

“Ok who was not in bed at 2:00?”

No one spoke up, it was going to be hard to confirm where anyone was during the murder.

“Matthieu is a tall guy. How did anyone cut him up and kill him?” asked Nick.

“Maybe he was subdued and then cut up,” CJ stated.

“That is very unlikely, none of us know how to make a sedative,” Kevin interjected.

“We need to go investigate the rest of the school before the trial starts.”

I decided to walk down the hallway leading to our dorms and look for any evidence. Surprisingly there were no bloody  tracks in the hallway and no evidence a murder had occurred. Feeling discouraged I hoped that someone else had found out more than I had.

Too soon, Monokuma’s voice came over the loudspeakers, "Attention bastards! Your time is up! It's time for the Class Trial! Meet in the gymnasium and don't be late!!"

With any luck, tomorrow there will be one less murderer in the world.

 

 


	17. Class Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the queen of shade gets falsely accused, is exposed, and then stupid mistakes result in people getting killed.

"Upupupupuuuu~!" Monokuma chuckled. The bear is seated on some sort of throne, and the students were behind pedestals. Shaughnessy, Seth, and Mathieu were represented by an X'ed out mugshot. "Rules are simple! You debate until you think you have your murderer, and then vote on it! If you get it right, then only your murderer gets caught and punished! But if you get it wrong, of course, then the murderer goes free and you all get punished! And just remember punishment is equal to the word execution!”

 

(Class Trial START)

 

“Well, where do we start this time?” Kevin asked.

“There’s no need!” Rachel cried, “I already know who the murderer is!”

“Eh? You do?” Julianna exclaimed.

“It’s Thao!” Rachel accused.

“What?” Veronica gasped.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“The **murderer is Thao!** ” ~Rachel

“It’s not me! I’m your frickin' roommate! How dare you!” ~Thao

“ **I saw you fleeing the crime scene!** ” ~Rachel

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier?” ~Ray

“Well that would explain why Thao was **so late to the body announcement.** ” ~Veronica.

(Truth Bullet: Rachel’s Account SHOOT)

"I AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Rachel

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“The murderer is totally Thao!” Rachel cried.

“You must have been panicking in your room! Which is why you were almost last to come to the crime scene!!” Veronica accused.

“I didn’t kill him!” Thao defended, “I was getting a drink of water AT THE BEST DRINKING FOUNTAIN IN THE SCHOOL!”

“And did anyone witness this?” Ray stated.

“Well...no. But it’s the truth!” Thao desperately pleaded.

“We have no way of verifying that,” Ray responded.

“Oh my GOD!” Thao groaned.

“I think it’s too soon to start accusations,” Celeste stated.

“Let’s start with the background shall we?” Kevin replied, “What was the cause of death?”

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Well, the murder weapon was **obviously…** ” ~CJ

“A **kitchen knife!** ” ~Julianna

“What about **the hammer we found under the table?** ” ~Nathaniel

“I’m pretty sure it was **the blood-covered saw we found in the woodworking room.** ” ~Nick

“Whoops, my bad!” ~Julianna

“Anyway, the **cause of death stated in the Monokuma File is ‘saw’!** ” ~Kelvin

“That must mean... **he died from dismemberment!** ” ~Alexa

(Truth Bullet: Mathieu’s Corpse’s State SHOOT)

“I AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Rachel

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“That must be it! Thao must have brutally dismembered Mathieu!” Rachel accused once more.

“I DIDN’T KILL HIM!” Thao screamed, “I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMEONE ACCUSES ME I’M GONNA KILL THEM!”

“Admittance!” Veronica shouted.

“What would be her motive?” Celeste stated.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“What is **Thao’s motive?** ” ~Celeste

“She **obviously hated Mathieu!** ” ~Rachel

“But **everyone hated him!** ” ~Ray

“Well, he was the Super High School Level Douchebag…” ~Maddy

“But Thao hated Mathieu **the most!** ” ~Veronica

“Well, I’m **not denying that!** ” ~Thao

“See, she doesn’t deny it!” ~Alexa

“But **why would she kill Mathieu then?** ” ~Kevin

“It would be **super obvious it was her then!** ” ~Julianna

(Truth Bullet: Thao’s Inherent Hate For Mathieu SHOOT)

“I AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Thao

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“Yeah! Why would I kill Mathieu! It would be super obvious it was me!” Thao defended.

“Well, we never said you were the smartest murderer…” Ray muttered.

“Excuse me!?” Thao snapped.

“That is just theoretical though!” Rachel stated, “It being obvious doesn’t guarantee Thao’s innocence!”

“Can you just lay off for like 5 seconds!? JESUS!” Thao hissed.

“There should be other evidence that proves Thao’s innocence though…” Kevin pondered.

“Why are you supporting a murderer?” Ray scoffed.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Rachel, I have **a question** for you.” ~Kevin

“What’s that?” ~Rachel

“Did Thao have any **blood stains on her when you saw her?** ” ~Kevin

“Or **did she leave behind any footprints** ,or **any indication she killed someone?** ” ~Celeste

“Um…” ~Rachel

“Why wouldn’t she **leave behind any blood?** ” ~Veronica

“I **didn’t have any traces of blood on me at all!** ” ~Thao

“You could have **taken a shower!** ” ~Rachel

(Truth Bullet: Lack of Wet Hair on Thao)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Thao

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“If I had taken a shower, I would have had wet hair when I met up with you guys! Do you know what this means? Do you? IT MEANS I’M NOT THE MURDERER!” Thao shouted.

Silence.

“NO! I saw you leaving the crime scene! There’s no way you’re not the murderer!” Rachel screeched.

 

(Machine Talk Battle START Thao vs Rachel)

~beat~ There’s no way!

~beat~ No that’s wrong!

~beat~ You’re guilty!

~beat~ It’s time for me to step onto the court and beat you!

~beat~ This is my ace!

~beat~ I saw you!

~pause~ There is absolutely no way you’re not the murderer!

~revelation~ Lack-Of-Blo-od 

(Machine Talk Battle END)

 

“B-but I saw you.” Rachel said.

“Face it!” Thao frowned, “The lack of blood on me and the area leading away from the crime scene show I’m innocent!”

Silence.

“Well... then who killed Mathieu, the most unpopular among us?” Nathaniel queried.

“The time of death was around 2 AM? Most of us were sleeping then!” Maddy responded.

“Well then, let’s talk about this. Why was Mathieu in the woodworking classroom in the first place?” Ray asked.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Why was Mathieu... **in the woodworking classroom?** ” ~Ray

“Perhaps he **needed some entertainment?** ” ~Julianna

“I think he was there for a **more sinister reason.** ” ~Celeste

“Maybe he was **looking for something?** ” ~Nick

(Truth Bullet: Displacement of Tools SHOOT)

“I AGREE WITH THAT!" ~Ray

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“Maybe that's why the tools were on the table,” said CJ.

“But what would he want tools for?” said Alexa.

Silence.

“No one wants to say it but maybe he wanted to kill someone," said Ray.

“Or defend himself,” said Celeste.

*Everyone's expressions become sad.*

“How did anyone know where he was so late at night?”

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“It was too late at night for anyone to have **found him by accident.** ” ~Kevin

“So someone **knew where he was?** ” ~Nick

“Who would he **tell his plans to?** ” ~Thao

“Or **who was he defending himself from?** ” ~Celeste

“He **must have told a friend something that lead to his death.** " ~Ray

(Truth Bullet: Not found by accident SHOOT)

“I AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“Who did he trust enough to tell his situation too?” wondered Nathaniel.

“Perhaps his roommate?” Celeste pondered.

“He didn’t tell me anything,” said CJ.

“Well, this is a dead end, we’ll return to this later, but for now, there’s something I find suspicious," Kevin frowned.

“What’s that?” Julianna asked.

“Was the cause of death really dismemberment?” 

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“The **file said the cause of death was by saw.** ” ~Julianna

“But wouldn’t the Monokuma file say **death by bleeding out instead of just ‘saw’?** ” ~Kevin

“Especially since he’s such a stickler to his specific phrases.” ~Celeste

“It is possible that **he was dismembered after his death.** ” ~Kelvin

“WAIT, what about the **jagged cut on the back of his head?** If **the saw was turned on then the cut would be smooth, not jagged** , so the cut must have occurred when **the saw was turned off.** ” ~Ray

“But **wouldn’t the jagged cut come from the hammer?** ” ~Julianna

“Are you fucking kidding me, Julianna.” ~Ray

“Well, do we all agree, the **still saw is the murder weapon?** ” ~Kelvin

(Truth Bullet: Ray’s Hypothesis SHOOT)

“I AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Thao

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“That does bring up a good point, what was the hammer used for,” said Celeste.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“ **What was the hammer used for?** ” ~Celeste

“Maybe it was just **another one of the tools Mathieu was looking for?** ” ~Alexa

“We know it **wasn’t the murder weapon.** ” ~Maddy

“It **isn’t?** ” ~Julianna

“...Oh my god.” ~Thao

“Maybe it **caused the dent in the table?** ” ~Rachel

(Truth Bullet: Dent in the table SHOOT)

“I AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Ray

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“That makes sense, that the hammer caused the dent in the table," Ray said.

“Well, why would the hammer dent the table?” Maddy asked.

“The angle at which the hammer most probably fell shows that someone swung it down, probably in hopes of murdering someone, hard enough to leave a dent in the table,” Kelvin stated.

“So, this was probably Mathieu’s murderer right?” Nathaniel asked.

“Probs,” Julianna replied.

“Upupupupupu~! Only Julianna-san, the SHSL Socialite would talk in such a stupid manner!” Monokuma giggled, “So much despair from that single word!”

“Ok, now that we know what the hammer was for, what was the purpose of the blood message?” wondered Thao.

“The SHSL Polyglot should be able to read it right?” exclaimed CJ.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“So Thao, **what does "Te l'avevo detto" mean?** ” ~Kevin

“Welllllllllllllllll…………... It means…………….” ~Thao

*Silence.*

“Come on Thao, tell us.” ~Rachel 

“The problem is **I can only speak English and Vietnamese.** ” ~Thao

“WHATTTT?!” ~Everyone 

“I'm not really a Polyglot, guys, I'm so sorry I lied to you, but that means **there is absolutely no way I could have killed him!** ” ~Thao

“Come on, Thao, we know **you killed him** , and we know **you wrote "I told you so" in his blood.** ” ~Veronica

“Wait a second, **how do you know what "Te l'avevo detto" means???** ” ~Celeste

“Umm.. I…….I…….” ~Veronica 

“ **You must have killed Matthieu and written that note in his blood to frame Thao!** ” ~Kevin

(Truth Bullet: Understanding the message SHOOT)

“I AGREE!” ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

*Veronica shakes and sweats uncontrollably*

“I had no choice, he tried to kill me!” Veronica screamed. "My plan was foolproof……..how did this happen?” Veronica said to herself.

“She admitted to the murder, Veronica killed Matthieu!” Alexa exclaimed.

“You said he tried to kill you, explain what happened in the woodshop room and how you knew he was in there?!” Thao yelled.

“I was just trying to help my friend,” Veronica whimpered. “I never wanted to kill anyone with my own hands anyway.” 

 

“Yesterday I heard Matthieu in a heated argument with my friend Thao, later that day he was also arguing with Ray. I knew that Matthieu was going to snap soon and try to kill someone and I didn't want that to be Thao, so I told Matthieu he should get a weapon from the woodshop room at 2:00 and go kill Ray while he was sleeping. In this way I could get rid of Ray and Matthieu who both were likely to try to kill Thao. Unfortunately while we were looking at the tools Matthieu realized that when he killed Ray either Kevin would wake up and report him, or it would be obvious he killed Ray because they had fought earlier that day. Realizing my trickery the enraged Matthieu grabbed the closest weapon to him, the hammer and tried to kill me with it. I dodged out of the way of his heavy swing as he dented the table and dropped the hammer. In the moment I shoved him away from he as hard as I could but, he slipped and his head fell on the still saw. Suddenly I had a murder I had to get away with. I remembered Thao’s threat yesterday to cut off Mathieu’s limbs and I decided my life was worth more than my friendship to her so I framed her by sawing off his arms and legs, then writing “I told you so” in his blood. My true ethnicity is Italian so I was able to write this message. All these things would point right at Thao but she had to FUCK IT UP!” Veronica yelled.

 

“But how did you clean the blood off you before the body was found?” Nathaniel pondered.

“Oh, I saw Veronica’s wet clothes in the laundry basket and her hair is in a ponytail. She must have taken a shower where she washed her clothes,” Alexa stated.

“And you didn’t mention this before?” Thao snapped. There would’ve been less accusations against her if that information was brought up in the beginning.

“Then all she had to do was go to sleep and wait for the body to be found!” Kelvin concluded, ignoring Thao’s remark for the time being.

“Looks like you guys have reached a conclusion!” Monokuma sneered, “Please vote on the panels in front of you for who you think is 'guilty'! Now make sure to vote, you wouldn’t want to get a penalty for something so stupid!”

 

(Voting Roulette)

(Spin)

* * *

______________________________

| Veronica| Veronica| Veronica|

______________________________

 

* * *

 

** (Guilty!)     **   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being roommates does not exempt you from anything now hahaha  
> also pulling truth bullets out of nowhere is a thing, but it was somewhat stated so it seems alright apparently


	18. Execution 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excuse me for missing a day but hey four updates is ok right?  
> also first person POV which is weird come on guys keep the first person limited to actual chapters

“The one who murdered Mathieu, the Super High School Level Douchebag was indeed Veronica, the Super High School Level Equestrian!” Monokuma verified with delight. “You punks know what that means~ Punishment time!”

“No! I don’t deserve to die! I was helping you guys! Every one of you hated Matthieu. I was doing you guys a favor! Especially you, Thao!” Veronica wailed.

“You’re a freaking psycho,” I muttered. What kind of friend frames you for murder? It pained me that Veronica had to die, but she brought this onto herself. 

“Upupupu~ We’ve wasted enough time!”

(Monokuma presses his red button with a hammer. Everything pixelates and you see an 8 bit Monokuma dragging away an 8 bit Veronica with words appearing stating Game Over: Veronica has been voted as the culprit! Time for the Punishment!)

 

(Execution: START!)

(Enter Song: Execution Theme)

Veronica is seen riding her horse, as fast as she can.

Behind her, she sees Monokuma riding his own horse shrieking with laughter.

Eventually, Monokuma catches up to Veronica, his stubby arms reaching out for her.

Veronica nudges her horse to go faster, but it won’t listen.

Monokuma shoves Veronica, trying to push her off her horse.

Veronica tries to push back, but loses her grip on the reins. Seeing his chance, Monokuma successfully shoves Veronica off her horse.

Everyone in the audience suddenly hears thundering hooves, rapidly closing in on Veronica. 

The last thing everyone hears is Veronica’s dying screams as she’s trampled by dozens of horses. 

(Execution: END)

 

“Upupupupuuu~!” Monokuma chuckles. “Such a fitting end for the SHSL Equestrian! I wonder… How much despair are you guys all in now?”

 

(Case 2: Horses and Douchebags END)

(Students Remaining: 12) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap for chap 2!  
> next time on CnG: laser tag is a thing, love is a strange sort of thing, and half of our SHSL people left are atheletes, so we get nowhere in the case.


	19. no do not pour that much caffeine into that coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a council is needed for these three jesus christ  
> also i do my own thing most of the time so :|  
> in which coffee is good for everyone but me, lazer tag happens, and the inevitability of me eating my words comes up yet again

(Case 3: Neon Blood Gun START)

 

(Enter theme: Welcome to Despair Academy)

 

“Good morning you bastards! It is now 7 AM! I hope you have another despair filled day! Upupupupupupupupupupupupupupu~!” Monokuma announced. 

I lay on my bed. A free day! Better than day after day of murder. Julianna: still asleep. Figures, I mean, she basically gets bullied for all of the trials and stuff.

A couple minutes later, I got dressed, stretched, and then exited the room. The huge school was seemingly quiet, in a pleasant way. CJ, the SHSL Violinist, was playing something on a salvaged violin in the distance, some quiet atmospheric music echoing around the school.

The difference in what would be a normally-quiet day was Rachel, the SHSL Tennis Ace, heading towards me. I glanced to the side before she engaged me.

"Hey! Celeste, was it?" she asked. Oh boy. This was going to be a long day. "Come with me real quick."

I shrugged before following her, seeing Ray and Kevin just around the corner. Heading up the stairs, we ran into Thao, of all people. I braced for a verbal fight.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Thao asked, curious. Not aggressive. I assumed that would come later.

Ray took control, "We're going to walk to Starbucks. Want to come?"

Thao eyed him suspiciously. I sighed, stepping in, "We're getting coffee."

That seemed to quell any arguments that any of the three enemies had. They immediately shot up again when we exited the building.

"So, what're you guys going to get at Starbucks?" Rachel asked.

“Why, do you want to poison it?” Thao questioned. Oh god, not again.

“Calm down you two, why do you have to be so hostile?” Ray questioned.

"Shut up, Ray. You weren't freaking accused two days in a row for murder you didn't commit," Thao snapped.

“I'm sorry you are getting accused but it's not my fault that you are ALWAYS late," Ray said loudly.

"Not only are you always late, you should learn to get along with people too. You're making enemies left and right," Rachel interjected, being the peacemaker again.

Thao rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that worked well with Veronica since she was 'protecting' me from Mathieu. She was setting us all up to die!"

“Why cant we just spend 5 minutes together without it getting hostile?” Ray insisted.

"I can second that," I muttered. "You guys are always fighting, especially Rachel and Thao."

"I wouldn't be so hostile if you guys would stop attacking me every time there's a murder going on."  

“There is always evidence pointing at you, we can't control that,” Ray said.

"Hey, I'm not accusing you," Kevin objected.

"Same here," I agreed. The fight was still raging, though.

"Whatever. You guys do whatever you want to do and leave me alone next time. I'll just stick with Kevin and Celeste," Thao sighed.

“All of us have to live together in this hellish scenario, it would be so much easier if we could get along, we can't all go off on our own," Ray stated.

"I'll try if you guys try too."

We were approaching Starbucks, now defaced into some sort of Monokuma-iconed coffee shop. "Let's just get the damn coffee, aight?" I asked. 

Everyone grumbled but agreed. The argument kinda killed the mood, and the Monokuma in a barista outfit worsened it.

"Welcome, bastards!" he spouted. "What can I getcha?"

I groaned, "Oh fuck no."

Kevin, at least, acted kinder, "Can I get an Venti Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino?”

“What’s the magic word, brat!?” the Monokuma spat.

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Please?”

“Nope! Wrong! It’s despair! DUH! Upupupupupu~!” Monokuma cackled.

I facepalmed. "Okay, fucker. Can I get a venti cool lime refresher please, extra hope on the side?"

“Upupupupu-kyahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!” Monokuma sniggered, “Coming right up in approximately 10 despairful minutes! Upupupupu-kyahahahahahaha!”

That worked so well.

Rachel went next, "Can I get a Grande Vanilla Bean Frappuccino?”

The Monokuma went along slightly more willingly this time, only chuckling "Upupupupu~!". I figured it would probably lessen its bipolar attitude when two more people still had to order.

Ray examined the menu, "Mini green tea frappe."

Finally Thao ordered, "Venti hazelnut frappe and venti caramel macchiato, despair please."

The Monokuma laughed, "Upupupu~! Finally, a girl with manners!"

I swear we were all going to flip him off. It was just that kind of a day, I guess. We sat down at the table as another barista-Monokuma delivered drinks. Well, there went going up to get them ourselves.

I sipped my drink, watching the three enemies again. "So, about earlier..." I trailed off. I figured it would start again. "Are... you guys at least thinking about co-operating? It's kinda pointless to fight each other."

Thao rolled her eyes. "No way!"

Yep. This was going to be a long day.

 

After about 15 minutes of heated debate, the chatting calmed down enough. They were still ready to go at it as I threw my finished drink into the trash. 

"Okay, we get it. You feel everyone's framing you and that you can't trust anyone. Yes, we get it, Thao," Ray said.

"Well not everyone is as socially talented as you are, Ray," Thao retorted, "How would you feel if everyone framed you?"

"Not very good?" I said after Ray was silent for a little bit. We had crossed the silent street to King Soopers, walking past it towards Jump City. That was where the lazer tag was.

"Yeah," Rachel followed. "I guess we didn't think about it that way. Giving you an opportunity, I mean."

"And this is the point where everyone realizes you're not an asshole. Most of the time, anyways," I said. Thao glared at me.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Ray said, pushing open the door to Jump City. A Monokuma there led us to the lazer tag arena, where no one was around.

"Team of three, team of two," Kevin stated.

"Well, I'm just going to slide over here," I said, leaving Thao's side to go with Kevin. "How about we work out our problems over a nice friendly game of lazer tag?"

Knowing high school students, this was going to involve lots and lots of yelling. It was undeniable.

The Monokuma handed us lazer tag sets and then shoved us into the arena. Green and orange beacons stood out, along with various sizes and shapes of barricades.

"We'll go over there," I said, leaving no room to argue as Kevin followed me down to orange.

"When was it a smart idea to let those three on their own team?" he asked me.

"Hopefully they work out their problems. If not... well, it just gives us the victory, right?" I reasoned. 

The timer buzzed down. 3. 2. 1. Go.

 

(Enter theme: Box 15)

 

I dodged to the right, with Kevin taking the left. I could tell Thao was in the right lane with me because she was jumpy from all that caffeine. Seriously.

I zapped her with pulse fire, immediately moving up towards the barrier to take out Ray, who was trying to get the others to co-operate. It seemed Thao was the only one being a rebel.

She came out again on left and Kevin blasted her. If there's one recreational shooting thing he's good at, it's lazer tag. Rachel returned fire, snagging him on a shoulder pad. 3 to 1. Step up your damn game guys, get some teamwork here.

I was almost in range to spawn-camp them, easily blasting Thao a couple more times before Ray shot me in the chest. I walked back, listening to their frantic yelling.

"Thao, for god's sake, stop getting yourself killed!!" Ray yelled.

"Yeah, Thao!" Rachel agreed.

"Let's go! Stop taking it so carefully!" Thao's voice drowned out the other two.

Me and Kevin glanced at each other. Yep. They're screwed.

The timer clicked down. At one minute, we were dominating 28 to 9. Hyperactive Thao accounted for most of those kills. That is why you don't have two Ventis.

"Okay, Thao, come back! We need a game plan!" Ray called, "Can we get a time out?"

"Sure!" I yelled back. "Get your mess of a team back together," I said, quieter.

The three then retreated, leaving me and Kevin alone in orange base.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Kevin asked.

I sat down and kicked back, legs against the room's back wall. "Probably Ray and Rachel apologizing to Thao for a short-run solution."

We both chuckled at that. It's amazing how one small thing binds people to each other. Like Mario Kart.

"Okay, we're ready!" Ray yelled. We both got into position. "And... Going!"

We darted out. They hadn't gone out yet, actually, only Thao's frantic light coming from the base. I prepped a shot until Kevin's light disappeared from the left. I ran out only to get sniped in the chest by Rachel, who was hiding at the other side of the barrier I was hiding behind.

The three pushed us back to our base and steadily won ground, with Thao just running around at the green base before darting back to orange and helping with the mass spawn-camping.

The buzzer resounded. The score was 28-27, and I swear I had never heard such a loud disapproval from these three.

We walked out of there at 6 PM, after a couple hours of screwing around at the bouncing parts of Jump City and lunch at Subway. Then we began the trek back.

 

(Enter theme: Beautiful Days)

 

"So, what'd you guys talk about?" I asked, a grin on my face. We were all relatively cheerful.

"Oh, just a talk," Rachel refused to elaborate. 

Thao was running ahead, already at the border of the houses. "Come on guys! You'll be late for dinner!"

"Oh yeah. Wonder what Alexa cooked up this time," Kevin remarked.

The four ahead of me were all laughing cheerfully. I walked just behind, enjoying the company and the beginning of the sunset.

If today could be considered a success, then it was a day of _hope_.


	20. Death Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which camaraderie is forged, someone dies, and love is shattered  
> don't you love it when chapter summaries are vague

I finally woke up peacefully today. Just nothing but being relaxed. Since laser tag was so much fun yesterday, we all decided to go again. I invited all 12 of us to go play laser tag a second time.

After a somewhat relaxing day yesterday, I think Thao is not as mad at me anymore. But today the 5 of us are planning to go back to Jump City and go play laser tag again. Hopefully I can actually play.

“Alright, who is ready to go back for another round of laser tag!” Kevin said in an excited voice. 

“Yeah, I would've had a lot of fun if it wasn’t for Ray's amazing leadership skills...” Thao said in a sarcastic tone. Ray looked like he wanted to say something himself but he held it in. Good thing he is holding what he has to say in, otherwise we have another fight. 

We all just smiled at each other and then we were on our way.

Kevin and Celeste were both walking ahead talking to each other, while Thao, Ray, and I were in the back trailing along not talking at all. 

“So... Do you guys want to be on the same team for laser tag again? I mean, since we are all back on track I think we really could have a chance to win,” Ray said, breaking the ice. I just smiled and nodded at him. I really didn’t mind whose team I was on.

“Sure, as long as you can be a better leader, then we should not have a problem winning,” Thao said with a confident voice. 

* * *

Once we were in Jump City and got set up the games were about to begin. 

“Upupupupupu~! I’m back!” I don’t like the sound of this. Everytime he is here something terrifying will happen. “Upupupu~! The six of you bastards will be on the same team and you'll play against six other brats from school! This will be such a **despairful** game.” 

“So let's get this **despairing** game going! I hope you all have a **despairful** time!” With that, Monokuma disappeared. What is up with him that the word ‘ **despair** ’? I mean it doesn’t even make sense at all. 

On the white team we had me, Ray, Kevin, Celeste, Thao, and Maddy. And on the black team there was Alexa, CJ, Nathaniel, Julianna, Kelvin, and Nick. 

 

(Enter theme: Box 15)

 

We all picked up our lasers and found white masks, I glanced around to see everybody else putting it on. The other team found black masks by their guns and put them on too. So I followed them and placed the mask on my head. The doors open, and I was the first to walk in the room. 

“Okay, so what’s the game plan?” I asked. 

“Spread out around the area, always have a place to hide in, and don’t try to act stupid and get yourself shot,” Ray said, directing his glare towards Thao. 

The lights shut off, and the dim red lights turned on. I could hear were the footsteps of our opponents walking in. I am so ready to win this game. 

“Upupupupu, have a **despairful** game you little brats!” Monokuma sniggered before leaving us alone.

The buzzer went off and the games began. The 6 of us quickly separated apart. I was running around the area with no hiding place and I can already hear someone slowly approaching. But then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

It was only Celeste. “What the heck were you doing? You just can’t stay in the open like that!” she yelled. 

“I’m sorry, I was just still looking for a hiding spot.” I slowly poked my head out to the side and noticed a group of people wearing black masks. I quickly dashed across the area, no hiding behind a barrel. I noticed someone slowly walking around in open space. 

I got down on my stomach and aimed my gun right at the person and pulled on the trigger. Shot acquired. 

“Rachel, look out!” a voice shouted. My first instinct was to crawl forward and find a new hiding spot. Two of the opponents already have spotted me. Both guns were aimed at me. But I didn’t give them a chance to shoot me just yet. I ran left to right and dodged laser by laser. 

I noticed Thao in front of me.

“You owe me big time,” and then she ran away. There was 30 seconds left on the clock and our team was winning 35-24. I should head back to the base now. 

The buzzer went off. The game is finally over. But where is everybody? I ran around the entire place to look for somebody... Then I saw a person in the corner. I slowly walked up to find a player in a white mask, slumped over, their expression covered. A gaping hole is burned straight through her armor in her chest. Their arms were splayed out, no gun in hand.

I took off the mask to find that Maddy has been shot in the chest. Her horrified expression and glassy dull eyes would surely haunt me forever.

 

“Ding dong ding dong! A body has been discovered.”


	21. Motive for Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which broken hearts gain vindictive drive and the lazer guns are a bit too real

I knew it wouldn’t last long. The joy and happiness that everyone experienced yesterday was long gone. When I finally got to the scene (not last for once), Nathaniel was ruined. Rage and, dare I say it, **despair** was displayed through his balled fists, shaking by his side.

It was weird. How could two people find it in themselves to feel love and content in such a dire situation? Him and Maddy were together even before this whole situation began. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how he is feeling right now. To have the one you love most taken away from you, in such a crude and cruel manner, it’s, perhaps, a huge seed of **despair** blooming in your soul.

After getting over the shock of finding yet another dead body, everybody parted ways to investigate. I kept a watchful eye on Nathaniel, just in case he snapped and went crazy on everyone. Ray observed Maddy’s body to see if there was anything else besides a gaping hole in her chest.

Maddy had a quick death. A shot through the heart. Nothing more, nothing less. I couldn’t understand why anyone would want to murder Maddy. I mean, with Matthieu I could clearly see why he had died, but Maddy? She was nice to everyone, including the Douchebag.

Trying to rid myself of any distracting thoughts, I went to investigate around the building. The only thing we knew so far was that an actual laser gun had killed Maddy. Someone had rigged their gun to actually shoot real lasers. If this was any other time, I would've been impressed.

Everyone was a suspect this time. We were all in the same vicinity when the murder happened. This time I won't be the only one accused of murdering their classmate. _Finally_. Nathaniel was putting his 110% into this investigation. Scouring every inch of the area to find any clue that would point to his girlfriend's murder. If it wasn't for him, everybody would've missed an important clue. He was the only one who had noticed that Maddy's gun wasn't with her. Her gun was found a couple feet from where her body was. The gun wasn't the only thing there. Thanks to Nathaniel's sharp eyes, he had discovered a pin. It was only the back. That didn't help much, though. Someone must've dropped it when they were playing the game.

All we had was Maddy's body and her gun. It wasn't much. Kelvin had gathered everyone's laser gun to examine if there was anything different about one of them. You know, to find the one that can shoot freaking lasers.

This was a difficult investigation.


	22. Class Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sports makes things difficult, one-sided love is detected, and the execution is tomorrow

Monokuma sat on his throne again, watching the remaining students, behind their pedestals as usual. Shaughnessy, Seth, Mathieu, Veronica, and Maddy were represented by an X'ed out mugshot. "Rules are simple! You debate until you think you have your murderer, and then vote on it! If you get it right, then only your murderer gets caught and punished! But if you get it wrong, of course, then the murderer goes free and you all get punished! And just remember punishment is equal to the word execution!”

(Class Trial START)

“Where do we start?” Thao snorted.

“How about the murder weapon?!” Julianna said.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“What is the murder weapon?” ~Julianna

“It should be **obvious**.” ~Thao

"Well, it was the **laser gun** , right? It's pretty obvious." ~Celeste

“How do you know that, Celeste?” ~Julianna

“Are you _fucking kidding me_ Julianna.” ~Ray

“I definitely know what it is... it’s the **stabby part of the pin** we found!” ~Julianna

(Truth Bullet:Cause of Death SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S FUCKING WRONG!” ~Celeste

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"Julianna that makes no fucking sense," Celeste groaned, "If it was the pin, then it'd be too small to cause damage. The worst you could do with the back of the pin would be rendering someone blind in one eye, plus a lot of blood, which Maddy wasn't stained in."

“Where’s your proof!?” Julianna scowled, “Why do you need to always make me look stupid!”

“Maddy’s corpse had no blood since it was cauterized by the laser,” Kevin rolled his eyes, “If it was by some stupid reason, the pin, there would be some sort of blood right?”

“Well… well… FINE!” Julianna screamed.

“Now that that stupidity is out of the way, can we proceed?” Kevin scoffed.

“Well the murder weapon is the laser guns we used, is everyone in agreeance?” Celeste said. Everyone murmured some sort of agreement while Julianna huffed and looked away.

"But how could someone have killed someone else with the laser guns? They don't usually burn holes into people," CJ questioned.

“Obviously,” Thao snapped.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

"So how did the gun actually make a laser?" ~CJ

"Well, there's the **gun I found**." ~Kelvin

"What was up with it, if it's important enough to mention?" ~Julianna

"It seemed it was modified, but I don't know where **the parts** came from." ~Kelvin

"Hmm... Oh yeah! I found a **toolbox** back in the robotics room!" ~Alexa

(Truth Bullet: Toolbox and Parts)

"I AGREE WITH THAT!" ~Rachel

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"The parts must have come from the robotics room!" Rachel confirmed. "That's the only place anyone can modify anything technological."

"But how could they have learned how to do that?" Kevin asked.

Monokuma chuckled. "Upupupuuu~! I left a couple of handbooks in there! It wouldn't take much effort on any of you bastards' parts to learn a couple things about engineering!" Monokuma twirled the gavel for his punishment button with one clunky hand.

"Well, that means we can't narrow anyone down!" Alexa yelled.

“Maybe we should determine why her gun was in a different place to her body?” Celeste questioned.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Did she **drop her gun while running away from her killer?** ” ~CJ

“I doubt she would have dropped her gun while running if she was trying to play the game.” ~Kevin

“Then the gun must have been moved **post-mortem.** ” ~Ray

“But why would anyone **move Maddy's gun?** ” ~Kelvin

“Maybe because each person on our team was told to **cover a certain position.** ” ~ Nathaniel

“So what spot was her body in and what spot was the gun found in?” ~Kevin

“Her body was **found near the entrance not by anyone's positions** , but her gun was **found in her spot, the right lane and the closest to the base.** " ~Alexa

"Then **why did someone move her body?** " ~Celeste

"Maybe they were trying to **hide something?** " ~Thao

(Truth Bullet: Team Layout)

"I AGREE WITH THAT!" ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"The team layout from both teams proves it! There must have been an easy place to shoot Maddy from," Kevin stated, glancing at his Student Handbook. "If this is to be believed, then Nick would have had the easiest point."

"But I was watching Nick the entire time!" CJ remarked. "Nick couldn't have done it under my watch."

"Then there's nothing we can do. It's done," Rachel trailed off. "We can't solve this without evidence... and we didn't get a lot of it."

Awkward silence bounced around the chamber.

"There's actually one other thing we can examine," Ray said, flipping through his Student Handbook. "A back of a pin. That was near Maddy's corpse."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Julianna said, obviously searching to disprove everyone. "The pin's just there. There's no proof!"

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

"What's the purpose of the s **tabby part of the pin?** " ~Julianna

"Well, where did the pin back come from?” ~Kevin

“That gold back could only belong to a specially-awarded **sports pin.** ” ~Rachel

"So we have to find anyone who's in sports!" ~Julianna

"That would be **me, Rachel, and Nick.** " ~Nathaniel

"Well, where are **your pins** then?" ~CJ

"Yeah!" ~Julianna

"Unless you **didn't bring them**..." ~Alexa

(Truth Bullet: Sports Pin Backing)

"NO THAT'S WRONG!" ~Rachel

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"We're required to bring them to any sports meet, so usually we're just lazy enough to keep them on all the time," Rachel remarked. "They have to be on our person."

"So who would have lost the back of their pin?" Celeste asked. "I mean, who was on the black team at the time? Maddy was on white, so Rachel couldn't have murdered her."

"Black team?" Nathaniel glanced off. "That only eliminates Rachel. Me and Nick still aren't cleared."

"Well, there's really no way then!" Nick exclaimed. "We're both equally guilty."

An awkward silence began.

"Hey, Nick, didn't you hear about this morning?" Nathaniel asked. "It was a real fight there."

"What?" Nick asked. "What happened this morning?"

"Oh, seems you didn't know. Maddy and I had a fight. I mean, it would have been obvious if you were there," Nathaniel said accusingly. "Where were you then?"

Nick rebounded instantly, "Well, there's no way... You can't be saying I'm the murderer!"

"Oh really?" Alexa asked. "If you ask me, Nick, you not being at the breakfast meeting is pretty suspicious!"

"It CAN'T BE ME!" Nick yelled.

"Then where were you?!" Nathaniel responded.

 

(Machine Talk Battle START Nathaniel vs Nick)

~beat~ It’s you!

~beat~ You’re wrong!

~beat~ You’re guilty!

~beat~ Don’t make me tackle you!

~beat~ TOUCHDOWN!!

~beat~ It’s an impasse!

~pause~ **You’re absolutely guilty, Nathaniel!**

~revelation~ **Miss-Ing-Sports-Pin**

(Machine Gun Talk Battle END)

 

"Where's your sports pin Nick?!" Nathaniel yelled. "Where the hell is it?!"

"It's in my room!" Nick yelled back.

"Lies," Kelvin responded. "I was in the room before I came to this trial. Nowhere in it was your pin."

"I could have hidden it!" Nick responded back, panicking.

"But wouldn't you have told someone?" Rachel asked. "I mean, then they would have stabbed themselves or something searching your room."

Nick was rendered slightly speechless. Nathaniel was shaking with rage.

"Hey Nick," he said, tone low. "Didn't you know today's our anniversary?"

"Well whoop-te-doo," Nick lashed again, this time more furious than before. "I never realized it was a day to enjoy being a couple."

"But it's also a day to confess to people isn't it?" Nathaniel said, venom dripping from his voice. "True love doesn't come from murdering the receiver."

"Shut up! I told you I'm not the murderer!" The faint glimmer of tears betrayed otherwise. Nick mumbled off to himself.

"Doesn't this prove it though?" Nathaniel inquired.

"I swear, I confessed to her because I loved her! It's your fault for getting her first!" Nick yelled.

“Well, I think we’ve reached a conclusion…” Thao sighed.

 

(Climax Reasoning START)

(Enter Song: Climax Reasoning)

(Piece Together Everything)

(Enter Song: Climactic Return)

“The victim of this crime was Maddy, the SHSL Girlfriend. She was killed with a singular shot to the chest with one of the laser guns at Jump City, outfitted with real lasers courtesy of a instruction manual and a toolkit placed by Monokuma in the Robotics room. The culprit of this crime had confessed their feelings to Maddy but since she was already in a relationship with Nathaniel she rejected him. Hurt, the culprit furiously decided to get vengeance by killing her. After the culprit redesigned the laser gun during breakfast, they joined the black team when we all played a game of laser tag. Finding the right opportunity, they shot Maddy straight through the heart and dragged her away from her hiding spot, inadvertently dropping their sports pin. That’s all there's to this case! Isn’t that right, Nick!?” Kevin recapped.

“I….I….” Nick stammered.

“Well, then! Looks like you guys have reached a conclusion!” Monokuma sniggered, “Please vote on the panels in front of you for who you think is 'guilty'! Now make sure to vote, you wouldn’t want to get a penalty for something so stupid!”

(Voting Roulette)

(Spin)

* * *

 

_________________

| Nick| Nick| Nick|

_________________

* * *

 

**(Guilty!)**


	23. Execution 3

"Upupupu~! You're all right! Maddy, the Super High School Level Girlfriend, was murdered by Nick, the Super High School Level Quarterback!" Monokuma laughed, throwing his gavel up into the air. "You know what that means! Punishment Time~!"

“No please don’t! I admit it was an honest mistake. Please give me another chance!” Nick shouted with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

“No, you should die. Killing someone is not a mistake you make. It’s a choice,” Nathaniel said in a cold voice. The Nathaniel everybody knew was gone.

“Please I’m sorry! I have now learned my lesson. There has got to be another way," Nick sobbed.

“Upupupupu~! You all know the rules! Whoever kills and get caught gets executed. So Nick, your punishment has been decided!"

(Monokuma presses his red button with a hammer. Everything pixelates and you see an 8 bit Monokuma dragging away an 8 bit Nick with words appearing stating Game Over: Nick has been voted as the culprit! Time for the Punishment!)

 

 

(Execution: START!)

(Enter Song: Execution Theme)

Nick stood in the middle of the football field all alone frozen in fear. Starting from the end zone was hundreds of Monokuma football players all geared up.

“No please don’t! Somebody help me!” Nick howled out.

The ground started to rumble like a earthquake was beginning, but it was only the Monokumas starting to run straight forward right at Nick. The stadium was falling apart, light posts were falling down as cracks were breaking out through the field. Before the Monokumas made it to Nick, he fell to the ground landing on his head where blood rapidly gushed out of him.

The Monokumas were one yard away... Nick roared out a scream, as he got ran over...

(Execution: END)

 

"Upupupupu~! Such a fitting end for the Super High School Level Quarterback! Doesn't it just bring despair to your heart?"

 

 

(Case 3: Neon Blood Gun END)

(Students Remaining: 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that sums up our aptly named Neon Blood Gun case! that was my suggestion :D  
> next time: somber gets serious, tensions reach an all-time high, and someone gets a scar


	24. Day of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which exposition is delivered. that's it this chap.  
> on the other hand, day of hope is just a blatantly obvious foreshadowing thing in a Danganronpa fanfic. seriously

It disgusted me that the murders were not bothering me nearly as much now. Maddy’s death, although it affected Nathaniel, barely made me sad. It had become the norm around here: murder, trial, execution. Death and more death. I had to get up and face the day sometime no matter who I was becoming. I walked down to breakfast and looked at my classmates. Six spots sat empty at the table, a reminder of those who had been lost. As I looked at those who were left I wondered who would die next.

I invited Thao and Rachel to go fill up on donuts and candy at King Soopers. I was worried one of us would die with hard feelings toward each other. After we all started to feel sick to our stomachs the three of us leaned against a register and talked. We had managed to not fight for hours and I felt accomplished. It felt good to talk and laugh without having to watch my back. Each of us talked about our talents and lives before this school.

Thao had been taking various foreign language classes since she was 8 years old but nothing ever stuck. She always got bored with the language before she could master it so she ended up knowing a little of a lot of languages. This allowed her to fake her way through most of life most people assuming she was fluent. Google Translate was like her God but she was never able to master another language no matter how long she tried. She always got bored, then couldn't focus, and eventually gave up. After years of lying it became second nature to her, much easier than telling the truth. She began to make up fake names and backgrounds on social media and tricking groups of people into thinking she was someone else. It got to the point where she lied about her identity to everyone she could, her teachers and classmates all thought she was different people; only her parents knew who she really was. In her eighth grade year her empire of lies began to destroy each other. As student talked to student and teachers talked to each other, people started to discover that Thao was lying to them. This turned everyone against her and made Thao lose all her credibility. No one believed a word she said and the loss of her friends soon followed. This meant that no one knew who she really was, there was not a single person she could talk to. This gave her a sarcastic and defensive mechanism and a hard time letting people in. When she got a letter about the Ultimate program she jumped at the opportunity, not only was it the best program in the world but it would allow her to start over with people that knew nothing about her.

Rachel had also been practicing tennis from a very young age. Her parents put huge amount of pressure on her to win win win. Second was never good enough. After years of this when she turned twelve she had a hard time enjoying this sport. It was part of her life but it had become a job or a chore, not a fun hobby. Even though they ruined tennis for her she never came to hate her parents. She understood they just wanted the best for her and couldn't see what they were doing. I thought her parents were very lucky; most people in that situation would resent their parents for the rest of their lives, but not Rachel. By the time she was 15 she had won countless championships, some even against the best youths from other countries. After her education with the Ultimate program she was sure to become the best in the world. This seemed like such a bright future but it wasn't what she wanted. She had thought about a way to get out of this life everyone had forced her into and she developed a plan. After her freshman year of high school she planned to get in an “accident” that would shatter her knee in a way it would never fully recover. Maybe she would be out with friends or practicing when it happened, the details weren't important to her. She was preparing herself for this when she came to this school and got yanked out of this world. She secretly was glad for this in some ways. She hated the murders but it gave her the out she was looking for if only she could survive.

Both their stories gave me a deep respect for them and helped me understand them. This bonded us in a way nothing else could. I would not be surprised if we never fought again, understanding where they are coming from makes everything they do make sense. As we walked back to school I sensed a feeling of warmth from my two friends that made me forget where we were and what we had already lost. I gained something important that day. I gained hope that the ten of us who were left could live normal lives, I truly believed that I would never have to examine a dead body again.

I was wrong...


	25. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the three are at odds again

We were all gathered in the cafeteria for another meeting. Ray’s orders. It was like the first day all over again. Except for 16 students there were 10 left. Six students dead in a matter of days. Three of them murdered. Three of them executed for the murder they committed.

“Listen up, we need to start murdering each other and be more secretive about it too. Our sole focus should be to kill each other in the most brutal way possible," said no one ever.

“Listen up, we need to stop murdering each other,” Ray **actually** said. “Our sole focus should be to discover the mastermind and escape this hell hole.”

“There has to be clues, something, to give us even the slightest hint about why we’re here,” Kelvin added. “The top priority should’ve been to find the mastermind.”

“Who the hell would the mastermind behind this situation even be?” Kevin muttered.

“Have you even considered this?” I pondered, “The possibility of a traitor among us…”

Silence.

“Excuse me?” Ray said.

“How dare you accuse anyone of being a traitor!” Rachel hissed.

“No, but think about it!” I defended, “The mastermind would need eyes and ears and an accomplice to help run this death game smoothly from the other side.”

Each person around the room eyed each other suspiciously. When I had suggested the idea of a traitor, I had expected to have us in deep conversation on how to figure out who it was, but I had received an opposite effect.

“That's a bold accusation,” Ray exclaimed.

“You wanted us to figure this whole puzzle out! I’m giving you a possible puzzle piece.”

“I meant, a reasonable clue. Whatever. Everyone, if you can, find out anything about this school,” It was as if yesterday hadn’t happened at all. Whatever connection Rachel, Ray, and I had, it disappeared. All because I suggested one little thing.

God dammit.


	26. white noise and static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which MCs research, i find a certain video, and become even more confused than usual

"So we have some days of free time at least," I stated.

After that... interesting conversation in the cafeteria, we were all equally suspicious of each other. Even me with Kevin, and I've known him since fourth grade. A traitor? Among us? Not that I'm dismissing the idea, but it's still unnerving to say the least. The worst thing is that any of us could be an unwitting traitor. I mean, whoever is the traitor...

They would know. But if there's one, couldn't there be another? I'm probably overthinking this, but then again, there had to be a reason for that drawing…

Kevin shrugged beside me. "I'm going to investigate that way," he pointed off towards the right hallway, "You can take that one." He motioned the other way.

I shrugged back. "Got it." It was overwhelming. Murder-filled high school with people I didn't even know before now. And then the damn bear. Swear to God, I'm going to kick the damn mastermind controlling the thing—

I looked around the room. It was an old conference room, with old pictures pinned up to the wall. One was of the school elites, principal and counselors and the vice principal, all lined up. Blood dripped from the corner of the board the picture was pinned on. The only other picture was the whole class picture. All the students of Standley Lake High School were crowded on the bleachers of the gym, with the principal a black dot in the very front-middle. I squinted closer in the larger picture.

There! I was sitting just left of the principal, smiling at the camera like nothing happened. This... looked like nothing actually happened, as if I had actually had a nice first day of school and orientation. But that wasn't right because there were no "thousands of students" here, and only sixteen students in a very large school trying not to die. Scratch that. Ten.

I glanced around the room some more. One computer was left on, displaying a paused video. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, what's new here?

The video played, doing a quick tour of the school, friendly teachers, and apathetic students. Then it zoomed to a classroom, where all the Ultimate Program students were seated. It introduced us all in turn, with special effects and everything. The teacher smiled at the camera.

"This is where the hope of our future, our society, lies. This is what the Future Foundation is planning: the true sheltering of these seeds of hope in this school. These seeds of hope will save the world. Remember: There is always a light of hope in the darkness of despair."

Then the video ended. I pulled back from the monitor. The Future Foundation? What the absolute hell was going on here?! I hadn't even heard of them until now. Did they plan this killing game?! Were they the assholes who left us here?!

I rustled around in the room for a little while longer before leaving for the cafeteria. Thank God for inside pockets on jackets. I had a feeling I couldn't show most of this to anyone I trusted... because I don't think we'd know any of it.


	27. Investigative Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which voices are ehard through the wall and rachel busts down a couple doors (read: all of them)

Everything that has happened so far has me shaken up. But I’m okay since I hung out with Ray and Thao yesterday, talking to them helps me keep sane. But I got to know Thao and Ray a lot better. I mean with Thao and her best friend Google Translate had me fooled all along.

But Ray had an interesting story. He told us about how growing up was hard for him. Being a leader does have its downside sometimes. He told us about how he became a leader when he was in Boy Scouts, that’s where he discovered his true potential. Ray wanted to inspire people like his leaders did while he was in boy scouts. But his friends didn’t see it that way. From listening to his story he sounded like a bossy kid that no one would ever want to hang out him. But Ray is our leader and a pretty reasonable guy today. I mean he did get in some fights with people (Thao) but he is pretty cool now.

The halls were empty, and I’m walking around all alone. Maybe I should have brought somebody along with me. Everybody is out finding clues about this school, but there is no use. No matter how many clues we find, we will still be trapped in this school playing this stupid game.

“UGHHHHH!” I shouted out loud as I kicked the wall. A couple of seconds later I heard a beep. This sounds like it's coming from a computer. But who would be using a computer right now? I ran around the area, busting down all the doors to find nothing! I once again kicked the wall.

“Beep, beep, beep,” the computer makes that noise again. But where is it coming from? I turned around to face the wall, maybe someone is hiding something behind these walls. All of the beeping stopped, so there is no way of finding out where the beeping is coming from anymore. But wait?

I kicked the wall once again, and the beeping started to go off again. I pressed my ear against the wall, and there was the beeping and I heard voices. I can’t seem to make out what the voice is saying, but if someone could find out where the entrance to this room is then it will give everyone else more hope.


	28. References in the Reference Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we mention canon, adoration of canon insues, and the foreshadowing is so strong it hurts

Investigations….right. Where do I even start? I walk slowly to the library in order to search the archives. I read endlessly through the multitude of files staring at multiple files from details on the murders of Genocider Syo to the status of the Hanamura Diner. I finally see this one file, detailed with bright bold letters, **Hope’s Peak Academy Student Registrar**. I peek inside. What I’ve found is monumental. Inside it details another Killing School Life in which 16 Japanese students enrolled in the all Ultimate school of Hope’s Peak Academy in Japan, were forced to kill each other by a monochrome bear known as Monokuma.

“Now where does that sound familiar?” I sarcastically muttered. I read through each case of murder those students went through.

**Case 0: Mukuro Ikusaba murdered by Monokuma**

**Case 1: Leon Kuwata murdered Sayaka Maizono with a kitchen knife in Makoto Naegi’s bedroom**

I read carefully as the first case was detailed. With my natural curiosity for knowledge I read with vigor. Though eventually as the details became more and more detailed I gradually became bored about the deaths of people I didn’t even know.

**Case 2: Mondo Oowada murdered Chihiro Fujisaki with a dumbbell in the men’s changing room.**

**Case 3: Celestia Ludenberg murdered Hifumi Yamada who murdered Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Something about hammers and Justice Robos BLAH BLAH.

**Case 4: Sakura Oogami killed Sakura Oogami ... Wait, what?**

**Case 5: NO INFO**

**Case 6: Mastermind Junko Enoshima executed themselves in despair.**

... Alrighty then. Something about twins and Mukuro Ikusaba?

I stared at the portraits of the 6 surviving students. Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami, Touko Fukawa, and Kyouko Kirigiri. They survived. They beat the mastermind. Would we be the same? Could we ever hope to beat a mastermind bent on filling us with the **Ultimate Despair**?


	29. Privacy Obstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which letters have been faked, more evidence has been found,   
>  some of it is gone, and i freak out the MC of the day.

I stomped out of the cafeteria. After all we’ve been through no one wants to believe that there is a traitor among us? I walked to the Main Office in search of anything that could be of importance to us. I hoped there was something in the filing cabinets. Something we might’ve missed when we first got here.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the filing cabinets. Just normal paperwork you would see in a normal school. Student data, supply checks, etc. Except…

There was a binder full of not only my information, but also the other 16 Ultimates. More surprising articles soon followed. It included each of our parents’ consent forms, letter of acceptance, and student profiling. Holy crap. Reading through each profile, it seemed as if the owner didn’t care that this was personal information. Some of them even contained secrets I’m sure their parents wouldn’t even have known.

Looking deeper into the binder, I found a letter of recognition that was sent to our parents prior to us beginning high school.

 

**_Dear parents of (student name),_ **

**_I am pleased to announce that your child has been accepted into the Super High School Level Program of 2015! Below is a signature sheet for you to sign, agreeing to the terms and conditions that I have discussed with you beforehand. Without the signature sheet, your child will not be accepted into this exclusive program. So please turn it in by mm/dd/yy._ **

**_We, the members of Super High School Level Program, are excited for your child to begin their lives here at Standley Lake High School. I just wanted to remind you that the Super High School Level Program can 100% guarantee the safety of your child in the future and to guarantee their safety we need you to refrain from telling them anything other the information that they’ve been given. With your cooperation, the Super High School Level Program will be able to assist your child to safety in any and every way possible._ **

**_Congratulations again! We hope to see your child soon!_ **

**_~Principal_ **

 

Safety of your child? That didn’t make any sense. The Ultimate Program wasn’t a shelter. It was, well supposed to be, multiple rigorous classes that prepared us for college and life itself. I scanned the letter over again to try and make sense of it, but the more I read it, the more confused I got. What did we need protecting from? Why didn’t our parents tell us anything about it? Questions like these circled my mind. I thought that when we went searching for clues, we would have a better understanding about the Super High School Level Program or the mastermind, but it just got more complicated.

I had hit the jackpot. I rummaged through the binder more, searching for a clue of who had put the binder together. I didn’t discover who the owner was, but I did learn that someone was here before me. Pages were ripped out. Vital information was gone. Corners of student profilings were disposed of. That meant that I was right. Someone, a traitor, didn’t want me or anyone else finding the information that was held in this binder.

The room held no more clues for my investigation. I quickly grabbed the binder, and headed towards the cafeteria. I was going to prove everyone wrong. There was a traitor and I was right. Take that, Ray. On my way there, I stopped. I couldn’t tell anyone about this. No one knows who the traitor is. I either had to share what I know carefully or not tell anyone at all. Careful not to bump into anyone, I headed towards my room. I had to hide this somewhere. I didn’t have to worry about Rachel going through my stuff. She wasn’t that type of person to do that. I couldn’t take the chance of someone else finding it though.

I ended up hiding it under my mattress as a temporary hiding spot. I double-checked to make sure the binder wouldn’t spontaneously fall or anything, and made my way to the cafeteria. Hopefully everyone else found more evidence to help us figure out this school.

I had to find a way to prove that there was a traitor with us without everyone figuring out that I had the binder. If they did, the traitor might sabotage the only clue I had to prove their existence. I had planned to bring up the letter. It was useful. Maybe the other Ultimates’ parents talked to them about what was going on. Whatever we could get from it was good enough.

I folded up the letter and made my way back to the cafeteria to share about what I had found. Celeste was already sitting at a table when I had arrived at the cafeteria. She was one of the few that I could get along with without fighting. Possibly because she was just as sarcastic as I was. Celeste was intently focused on her drawing. She was rarely seen without her pencil and notebook where her drawings were kept. I saw some of her drawings before and they were impressive.

“Hey, Celeste! Whatcha drawing?” I greeted, leaning over to see what she was doing. I got a quick glance at her artwork right before Celeste snapped her notebook shut, preventing me from looking any further. She was... uhm... how do I put this? Celeste was drawing dead bodies. She must’ve saw the horror on my face because she let out a big sigh.

“Before you accuse me of being the next fucking murderer, I have a reason for this,” Celeste snapped.

“Whoa, I wasn’t even thinking about that. Your drawings are just really realistic,” I commented. One of her drawings had lots, and I mean lots, of blood surrounding a fallen corpse.

“I don’t want to draw dead bodies... “ Celeste confessed, “It’s this weird method that helps me fucking cope, okay? Don’t look at me with sympathy, too. That fucking annoys the shit out of me. Also, don’t interrupt when I’m talking. Just listen.”

I looked at her attentively, “Okay, okay. I’m all ears.”

“When I was, I don’t know, 7? 8? I saw…“ Celeste paused, preparing herself to relive a moment she didn’t want to remember. “I saw my dad who I was really close to get killed. All I could see at night was their body on the ground, life slipping away as every moment passed. I felt hopeless that I didn’t do anything to help save him. Every counselor I met tried helping me with the trauma, but for some goddamn reason, drawing dead bodies was the only thing that worked. And… That’s my story,” she concluded.

Wow. Celeste was so calm about it. If I was in her position, I would’ve broken down crying already. Seeing someone die was bad enough, but to have someone that you were close to die? Now that’s brutal.

Celeste broke the silence that had surrounded us, “The past is the past. I can’t do anything about it now.”

“I guess you’re right. It was brave of you to tell me this, Celeste. I’ll just say that you’re really talented at drawing... carcasses.”

“Well, I’m the SHSL Artist for a reason,” she replied. We talked more about life before this school. I had told her the story that Ray and Rachel already knew about. I had wished for a new beginning with the Ultimate Program and I guess I got what I wished for. Just not the one I had wanted. Celeste and I conversed more until the others gathered back to the cafeteria with their information.


	30. Printer Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the investigation continues, and more official documents were faked.

I wait for everyone else to leave the room then I sit down at the table. I was having a hard time grasping the idea of a traitor among us. Even more worrying, trying to find this traitor could destroy the delicate balance we had achieved. As soon as accusations start flying it's only a matter of time until the next murder. I decided the best way to stop this chaos was to look for evidence and prove these claims wrong.

The gym was the first place I looked since this was where we had had the most contact with Monokuma during the trials. After examining every inch of Monokuma's throne I decided to look somewhere else. At a slow pace I walked through the school glancing in the rooms as I went. When I got down by the science hallway, a classroom caught my eye. No, this wasn't a classroom. It must be the science teachers' offices. Papers streaked with black ink were strewn all along the floor. Taking a closer look I noticed the printer and a computer turned on. The printer seems to have broken while in the process of printing off documents. The ink had been here a long time, it was dried to the table and papers. I wiggled the mouse to wake up the computer and see what documents were being printed. There were tons of different formats for official school papers, with blank places for information to be filled in. I realized these could be used to print off false documents that would seem like they came from the school. Any official document could have been planted by the spy.

Excited to explain my discovery to the others I walked towards the cafeteria. Although I had uncovered a very important piece of evidence that could invalidate much false evidence I had unknowingly accepted the fact that their was a traitor among us. And with that unspoken understanding I lost all the hope that I had felt yesterday, now I was focused on finding this traitor who was causing more death and despair.


	31. Discussion of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which thao lies again, no one really does anything, and team dynamics takes another hit

I dashed down the hall all the way into the cafeteria. Everyone was already here. Am I late? I didn’t know there was a planned meeting. I smiled at everyone and walked over to my seat.

“Alright, since Rachel is finally here, we can start off with the new clues we found out,” said Ray, standing up all mighty and tall. Clues? I didn’t think anybody would be able to find a single clue in this school.

“Well I think we have a good chance of beating the mastermind. I found files of a school in Japan. The school is called Hope’s Peak Academy. According to the files it looks like we have the same problem as them. But in the end the mastermind was defeated and I think we can defeat the mastermind too, if the other school did it,” Kevin informed. Wow, he got some really good information.

“That file is something we can use. But I, myself have also found something. In an office I found these documents, for school paper. There were tons of them and they could be used as official school papers, but they could also be fake,” Ray interpreted.

“But even if the school papers are fake, what does that tell us?” CJ asked.

“It could be a reason to how we got into this school. People could be tricked with these papers and believe that these documents are true,” Ray said. “Is there anybody else that have found something?”

“Well I found this video, I don’t know what the hell it means but I guess we could lead us somewhere. You guys should check it out later,” Celeste said.

“That’s still good. Anything we find will be useful. Now is there anything else? Thao? Rachel?” Ray asked in a curious voice.

“Well I’m not sure or anything but I think I may have found a hidden room. I have no idea where the entrance is but under the stairs, at the end of the hallway. Everytime I kick the door I heard voices from computers and a strange beeping that goes off,” I added.

“Alright, that is actually something really good. We will find the entrance of the secret room and that will unlock something big, hopefully,” Ray said, then he turned over to look at Thao. “Thao did you find anything that will help us get out of this school?” Thao kept her eyes glued to the table and wouldn’t dare to make eye-contact with any of us. But eventually she did.

“No, I did not find anything yet. I am still having a hard time proving my point. I know there is a traitor between all of us. But I just don’t have the evidence yet.”

Of course she would bring up the topic of a traitor again. “Thao, I am 100% sure there is not a traitor between us. If we can’t trust each other enough to believe there is a traitor then we might as well kill everybody now. Just let this idea go.”

“Rachel, I know there is a traitor in our group and I will prove this to you,” Thao retorted.

Well, she won’t be letting go of this topic for awhile.


	32. down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which peace is shattered once again, the traitor idea sticks into everyone's minds, and i find a body

(Case 4 Rampage Riot Deadly Life START)

Well, Thao could be right. I mean, there is obviously some sort of evidence pointing to a traitor. Although there's the whole "holy fuck there ain't a traitor what are you talking about", there's also the "well there could be a traitor..." argument. Not to mention the mastermind. Who among us could possibly be smart enough to win everyone over without being suspicious?

My fleeting suspicions were dispelled immediately when the meeting was called over. Thao swearing to find a traitor, Rachel and Ray pretending not to know her for the time being, Kevin going to find more evidence linking "Hope's Peak Academy" to Standley Lake, and me left alone. As if I would have anything to do keeping with any of them.

So now what to do? I wandered around the school. CJ's violin music was oddly absent in the cafeteria, a plate of Alexa's cookies sat on our meeting table, and a tiny spot of red on the table. I think someone had a paper cut or something and forgot to put a Band-Aid on it. No one goes to Jump City anymore for lazer tag since Maddy died, and as a result everyone's mainly kept to the school. There's too much despair in that old brick building right now. Besides, I like running away from my problems.

The air outside is clean, allowing me a bit of a breather (ha, get it?) from the oppressive air in the school. The sky is the perfect shade of blue, with little wisps of cloud covering the sky and the sun just a tad bright. Exactly a perfect day. If everyone wasn't so serious all the time now, I'd have asked someone to come with me, but they're all busy investigating.

That's when a teen in a black mask runs into me, slashing me with the metal in his hand. Scissors, not safety scissors, actual sharp (probably even sharpened) scissors, and dripping with blood. I yell in surprise as he darts away, with just the faintest specks of blood littered all over his pants. His shoes track it away. Trying not to run, I slowly follow the bloody footsteps back to the house they originated from, keeping one hand on the cut in my side. At least it's not too deep. The door has a large hole where the doorknob would be, and the golden handle rolls around on the porch.

I carefully go inside. Things are wrecked; a bookshelf is tipped over and there are books everywhere, like "Alice in Wonderland" and "The Hunger Games". A clock on the wall must have fallen, there's glass everywhere and I nearly scratch myself on a piece of bloody glass embedded into the wall. Today is the day I become an absolute klutz, apparently.

The blood is a lot more evident here, stained into the white carpet and splattered over the yellow-white walls. I avoid any big puddles, instead following the large drag-smears upstairs. Jesus Christ, it's like a horror movie.

Finally, I reach the bedroom. The door is closed this time, and most certainly locked. There's no key around until I drag a stool from the bathroom and grope around at the top of the doorway. The silver key falls into my grasp, and I unlock the door. There's a slight shadow in front of the doorway, so I throw the door itself open as fast as I can with one hand.

Just as I suspected, a trap meant to frame someone activates. A huge deluge of blood falls, staining the entirety of my right arm red and splattering everywhere on the floor. That's not what I'm shell-shocked about, although the masked murderer who framed me is probably getting a kick out of this.

No, Nathaniel's corpse hangs from the bedroom lamp/fan of a boy's room, his blood spilling down from his body and down his cut-open wrists. A garden hose (at least, I THINK it's a garden hose) is the only thing tying him to the lamp in the ceiling. A chair lays on its side, as if it were kicked away by the hanging Nathaniel.

Well, there could be worse corpses, frankly. That, I've seen for sure. But this just unnerves me so completely. Did he commit suicide? Did he somehow trick that masked person into killing him out of (dare I say it) despair? Or did he do it to root out the traitor?

Either way, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be a prime suspect simply because of this stupid stunt. Blood drips down my hand as I hesitantly prod the body, setting aside his oddly-clean jacket. There's a stab wound to his heart, and several slashes on his back and wrists, like self-harm. Except self-harm doesn't go to bone, because that'd be too hard to hide. The most distinguishing thing, not to sound creepy, is the amount of detail. His sports pin was saved, glinting dully at his feet. There are two oddly-shaped slashes around the direct cut, in the shape of a heart, and somehow a picture of Maddy lays below the pin.

This is absolutely insane. I whip out my cellphone/handbook, calling the only person that I would trust right now in possibly the worst murder to happen this school year.

"Hey, Thao? Bring everyone that will listen to you. You... yeah, you might want to see this."


	33. Suicidal Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which my sailor mouth definitely helps me prove my innocence, the murderer is obvious, and thao vouches for my innocence while everyone turns on us

The feeling you get when you are shocked. It's like a numb cold lifeless feeling spreading throughout your entire body. I stared at the hanging body of Nathaniel, my face emotionless. Alexa arrived behind me and I cringed as her vomit splashed against my shoes. Thao looked suspiciously at Celeste. The announcement went off when I came. I heard cries of alarm echoing from the school, cries of "Again?" and "Why?". Such despair…

I ignored the squelching of my shoes as I stepped toward the crime scene.

"Upupupupu!" Monokuma laughed as he appeared out of nowhere, "Now now, don't be so impatient Kevin-kun! You gotta wait for everyone to arrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

Honestly this asshole bear was pissing me off.

Julianna's scream interrupted my thoughts. Her scream ended up being covered by her eventual heaving. Kelvin arrived quietly, eyes downcast as he viewed the corpse. Rachel and Ray arrive at the same time, eyes wide at the horror in front of them. CJ arrives last, with only a towel covering him.

"Hey! I was showering! Don't give me that look!"

I ignore him. The center of attention is the blood-covered Celeste.

"Well, I think the murderer is obvious," CJ stated, eyeing Celeste.

"What?" Celeste snarled, "What the fuck did you say to me you little bitch?"

"You're wrong," Julianna intoned, "This death was obviously a suicide."

"Are you fucking stupid?" Celeste snapped.

"Look at the stab wounds, it's obviously a murder!" CJ reasoned, "Committed by Celeste of course."

"Do you want to FUCKING DIE YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Celeste roared.

"Really showing your innocence well, Celeste," Ray remarked sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

"Alright, stop," Thao hissed, "Celeste is not. I repeat. Is. Not. The. Killer!"

"Yeah, right," Alexa snorted.

"Oi! Clean out your ears and listen!" Thao snapped, "Celeste. Is. Not. The. Killer!"

"Like you're really that reliable..." Alexa muttered.

"What did you say to me?" Thao growled.

"Well!" Monokuma interrupted, "Since everyone’s here, it’s time for... the Monokuma File!” Monokuma cackled as it disappeared.

This seemed to snap us out of whatever daze we were in. Moving first, I stepped towards the body, once more carefully avoiding the pools of blood dripping onto the floor.

(Enter theme: Box 15 Investigation START)

I took out my Student Handbook and opened the new Monokuma File.

(Student: Nathaniel Benton DEAD)

The victim is Nathaniel Benton, Super High School Level Hockey Star, he was killed at around 3:00 PM in a private home off campus. He has lacerations on his chest shaped into a heart, multiple deep cuts on both arms from the wrist to the forearm, and deep bruising on the neck area common in death by hanging. There is no trace of any poison or any other dangerous substance.

Bruises on the neck, obviously from the garden hose, but I wonder... the file doesn’t explicitly mention the cause of death and information withheld from us is usually essential.

(Truth Bullet Added: Monokuma File)

I walk up and inspect the corpse first, blood is still pouring from the multiple wounds. I quickly take note.

(Truth Bullet Added: Vast Amounts of Blood)

I inspect the cuts on the arms, covering my hands in blood of course. They’re getting deep as you move up the arm, I think I see bone on the last one.

(Truth Bullet Added: Deep Cuts On Arms)

I glance at the heart carved into Nathaniel’s chest, I grimaced. How disgusting. It’s rough too, with certain splits in the cuts, as if it wasn’t a single blade.

(Truth Bullet Added: Carved Heart On Chest)

(Truth Bullet Added: Rough Carving)

Finally, I glanced at the garden hose wrapped tightly around his neck, in pity, I untie and his body plops down, splashing into a pool of his own blood. Just like the Monokuma File stated, dark purple bruises surround the neck.

(Truth Bullet Added: Neck Bruises)

I finally glance at what lay beneath Nathaniel’s corpse. Nathaniel’s blood-splattered sports pin, glinting in the light.

(Truth Bullet Added: Sport’s Pin)

The picture of Maddy, the Super High School Level Girlfriend brings a pang in my soul... she didn’t deserve to die.

(Truth Bullet Added: Picture Of Maddy)

I move on from the corpse and investigate the rest of the crime scene, bloody footprints lead out of the room.

(Truth Bullet Added: Bloody Footprints)

I glanced at the bucket hanging from the top of the door, a pool of blood obviously poured out of it. I glance at Celeste’s blood-soaked arm. Interesting. It was obviously some sort of contraption.

Kelvin glances at the trap quizzically, “The angle at which this trap fell was almost 180 degrees, pouring its contents vertically on the opener of the door.”

(Truth Bullet Added: Bucket Trap)

(Truth Bullet Added: Kelvin’s Account)

I stare at the relatively clean jacket a few feet away. How was it thrown over there? As if reading my thoughts, Celeste states, “I removed the jacket when I found the body.”

“How do we know that’s true?” I frowned.

“You’re gonna have to fucking trust me,” Celeste rolled her eyes.

“...Fair play,” I shrugged.

(Truth Bullet Added: Clean Jacket)

(Truth Bullet Added: Celeste’s Account)

“How did you get here in the first place Celeste?” I questioned.

“I was walking and I ran into someone in a black mask with bloody scissors, instead of following someone with a goddamn weapon I followed their bloody footprints back here,” Celeste explained.

(Truth Bullet Added: Celeste’s Account #2)

Moving towards Thao, I questioned the SHSL... well, whatever her title was. “How did you know to come here, Thao?”

“Celeste called me with her Student Handbook, see?” Thao responded, pulling out said handbook and showing me the call log with Celeste calling her at 3:17 PM.

(Truth Bullet Added: Thao’s Account)

As I wandered away from Thao I began to wonder, the Monokuma Announcement went off when I arrived, Thao and Celeste were there before me. I see, how interesting things are becoming.

(Truth Bullet Added: Monokuma Body Announcement)

As I exited the house I gazed at the wreck the house was in, slashes adorned the walls and various furniture was either broken or severely damaged.

(Truth Bullet Added: Signs Of Struggle)

What other information should I note? Perhaps the order of arrival? It was important for previous cases so might as well document it. Let’s see. Celeste, Thao, me, Alexa, Julianna, Kelvin, Ray, Rachel, and CJ. Hopefully this info will be helpful.

(Truth Bullet Added: Order Of Arrival)

I think this concludes my investigation a few minutes later, Monokuma’s raspy voice boomed over the loudspeakers stationed almost everywhere.

“Alright bastards! I’m bored of all this useless dialogue! Ready or not? It’s time for the long-awaited Claaaaaaaaaaassssssss Triaaaaaaaaal! Will you all guess correctly? Doesn’t matter to me! I get to see someone get executed! Upupupupu~!”

My eyes narrowed. We’ll show that “Upupupupu-bear” everything we’ve got! Or we’ll get executed...


	34. Class Trial 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which certain bitches get on my nerves, denial gets you nowhere, and the brutal murder kicks itself up a notch  
> also this is a long-ass chapter so set some time out for this one

* * *

Monokuma tittered away on his throne. Shaughnessy, Seth, Mathieu, Veronica, Maddy, Nick, and Nathaniel were represented by an X'ed out mugshot. "Upupupupupu~! You bastards already know the rules! Now hurry up, I don't have all day!”

 

(Class Trial START)

“Alright, what should we discuss first?” Ray asked.

“Nothing! The murderer is Celeste!” CJ accused.

“Am I the next Thao or something, goddamn!” Celeste rolled her eyes.

“Hey!” Thao snapped.

“How about we start with the cause of death?” Kevin mused, “The Monokuma File never clearly states what the cause of death is.”

“Yes it does, stupid!” Julianna remarked.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Kevin sneered.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“The cause of death… **what is it?** ” ~Rachel

“It’s-” ~Kevin

“-Obviously by **hanging!** ” ~Julianna

“No! It’s-” ~Kevin

“ **HANGING!** ” ~Julianna

“Can you let me talk!?” ~Kevin

“Why are we even debating this? The Monokuma File clearly states the **cause of death is hanging!** ” ~Julianna

(Truth Bullet: Monokuma File SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“Can you just fucking shut up for one second?!” Kevin snapped, “I’m so fucking done with your goddamn bullshit right now!”

Silence.

“Damn…” Ray muttered.

“I’ve never been so proud!” Celeste snickered.

“The cause of death is never explicitly stated that it was caused by hanging,” Kevin explained, “It merely says that Nathaniel’s corpse had bruises on the neck reminiscent of death by hanging. That's NOT the same thing as death by hanging.”

Alexa pondered for a second. “Makes sense.”

“Then what do you propose is the real cause of death?” Thao asked.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“The _real_ cause of death... **what is it?** ” ~Thao

“Was it... **hanging?** ” ~Julianna

“What did I just fucking say Julianna?” ~Kevin

“Then was it... **blunt force trauma?** ” ~Julianna

“Why would it be blunt force trauma!?” ~Celeste

“Because... reasons!” ~Julianna

“Oh! How about... **poison!** ” ~Julianna

“Are you **_fucking kidding me_** Julianna?!” ~Ray

“Why would it not be that?” ~Julianna

“Because the Monokuma File clearly states that there is no trace of poison or any other dangerous substance.” ~Kelvin

“Then what the heck is it!?” ~Julianna

“It’s obviously... **loss of blood.** ” ~Kelvin

(Truth Bullet: Vast Amounts Of Blood SHOOT)

“I FUCKING AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Celeste

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“The vast amounts of blood contribute to the fact that Nathaniel bled to death,” Celeste reasoned.

“That should have been obvious from a single look at the crime scene,” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“WAIT! I FORGOT!” Julianna gasped, “This murder was totally a suicide right?”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD JULIANNA!” Celeste groaned.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“The murder was **obviously a suicide!** ” ~Julianna

(Machine Gun Truth Bullet: Deep Cuts On Arms SHOOT, Carved Heart On Chest SHOOT, Signs Of Struggle SHOOT, Bloody Footprints SHOOT)

“YOU’RE SO FUCKING WRONG YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN BE FUCKING ALLOWED TO SPEAK!” ~Celeste

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"Everything here points to a goddamned murder Julianna!" Celeste slammed her hand on the pedestal. "Why aren't you looking at the fucking facts?!"

"Never mind her! We have bigger problems that someone so stupid," Kevin muttered the last part. Julianna didn't hear the insult. "Who murdered Nathaniel?"

"It's obvious," Rachel stated, "It has to be Celeste."

"Oh my fucking god, you're all stupid," Celeste face-palmed, "I'm NOT the murderer!!"

"Prove it!" Julianna screeched.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

"Prove you're not the murderer, Celeste!" ~Julianna

"Well-" ~Celeste

"It's obvious. Your hand is **soaked with blood** from where you probably stabbed him!" ~CJ

(Truth Bullet: Bucket Trap SHOOT)

"NO THAT'S WRONG!!" ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"There was a hanging bucket at the crime scene, dripping with blood. I think the murderer tried to frame Celeste," Kevin refuted.

"But that still doesn't cover it!" Julianna yelled back. "She could still have murdered her!"

"That's fucking it! Time to fucking go, you little bitch!" Celeste snarled.

 

(Machine Gun Talk Battle START Celeste vs Julianna)

~beat~ It’s you!

~beat~ You’re the murderer!

~beat~ You’re guilty!

~beat~ Status update!

~beat~ #hashtag

~beat~ I can't even!

~pause~ #You’re #absolutely #guilty, #Celeste!

~revelation~ Hand-book-Call-Log

(Machine Gun Talk Battle END)

 

"Tell me this, then! If I were the murderer, would I have called Thao?!" Celeste yelled. "If I had murdered Nathaniel, then I wouldn't have wanted anyone to know! That proves my innocence!"

"But you still murdered Nathaniel!" Julianna insisted.

"Stop being so fucking dull!!" Celeste said, annoyed with the accusations. "I DIDN'T murder him! Do you have any concrete evidence, bitch? Answer me that!"

Julianna glared but said nothing.

"So now that we've established that Celeste definitely isn't the murderer-" Ray glanced around the room. "Who would it be?"

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

"Who would be the murderer?" ~Ray

"I don't know!" ~Rachel

"Well, we've already proven it **can't be Celeste.** " ~Thao

"There **can't be any other person** , however." ~Julianna

"Well, then there's **no real culprit here!** " ~Alexa

(Truth Bullet: Celeste's Account #2 SHOOT)

"NO THAT'S WRONG!" ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"Actually..." Kevin noted. "Celeste, didn't you see anyone before you went to find Nathaniel's corpse?"

Celeste took a breath, calming down, "Yeah, actually. But their face was covered by one of the laser tag masks. The only real proof I have of them is that they grazed me with the bloody scissors they were holding."

"What color?" Kevin asked.

"Black," Celeste shrugged. "They were covered in blood too, so they're probably the murderer."

"Would that mean the murderer was on the black team when we were playing laser tag?" Rachel pondered.

“Not necessarily…” Kevin muttered.

“Then who the fuck is it?” Ray groaned in annoyance.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Who is the **real murderer?** ” ~Ray

“It was a **suicide!** ” ~Julianna

“I _swear to fucking god_ Julianna!” ~Celeste

“I repeat…” ~Ray

“Who is the murderer?” ~Thao

“Hey!” ~Ray

“This is pointless!” ~Alexa

“There’s **no evidence left that points to a guilty party!** ” ~CJ

(Truth Bullet: Order Of Arrival SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“Perhaps…” Kevin murmured, “The order of arrival!”

“What do you mean?” Rachel questioned.

“The order of arrival to the body,” Kevin explained, “Once the body announcement went off, everyone would be rushing over right? Everyone except the murderer! They would show up, yes, but they would show up later than someone innocent, especially if they were still panicking from their murder!”

“Well, that’s all fine and dandy but that narrows our suspect list by two, me and you,” Thao sighed.

“Let me finish,” Kevin responded, “If you look at it broadly, the suspect list isn’t narrowed down by much, but if you look at the alibis, things click into place!”

“The alibis?” Alexa frowned.

“Yes,” Kevin stated resolutely, “Which is why the murderer is CJ!”

“EH?!” CJ gasped.

“It all makes sense, the reason you were the last to the crime scene!” Celeste snapped.

“T-that’s because I was showering!” CJ defended.

“Which is precisely why you are the murderer,” Kevin scoffed, “Celeste mentioned a blood-soaked masked man, the murderer would obviously have to clean themselves up after such a gruesome fight with Nathaniel! And guess what? You precisely stated you were showering!”

“G-gah!” CJ yelped.

“It all makes sense now…” Thao whispered.

“YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!” Celeste snarled in fury.

“N-no! I didn’t kill Nathaniel!” CJ screamed.

“It’s already over, CJ,” Ray sighed.

“NO!” CJ roared, “I-if I killed Nathaniel I would’ve carved that heart into his chest right? I would need a knife to do that, right? And guess who was in the kitchen all day?!”

All eyes turned to Alexa who shrugged, “Hey, he’s right. Up until the body announcement I was in the kitchen and I never saw CJ.”

“S-see!” CJ laughed nervously, “T-the m-murderer isn’t me!”

“Oh, we’ll see about that, motherfucker,” Celeste hissed darkly.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“I-i’m not the killer!” ~CJ

“There’s **no one else it could be other than you.** ” ~Kevin

“I never went to the kitchen!” ~CJ

“He’s right... he **never came.** ” ~Alexa

“T-that’s right! I never went to the kitchen to **get a knife.** ” ~CJ

“Who said the murder weapon was **a knife?** ” ~Kevin

(Truth Bullet: Rough Carving SHOOT)

“I FUCKING AGREE WITH THAT!” ~Celeste

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“The rough carving of the heart shows it wasn’t a knife!” Celeste snarled.

“W-what do you m-mean?” CJ stammered.

“What she means is there are certain parts of the carving where it’s almost like the blade split in two, much like scissors,” Kevin explained.

“And the masked man carried bloody scissors!” Thao revealed.

“So it wasn’t necessary to get a kitchen knife then…” Alexa gasped.

“And scissors are in every classroom, making them very accessible,” Kelvin added.

“OMG! CJ totally killed Nathaniel!” Julianna screamed.

“N-no!” CJ cried, “Just because they were scissors doesn’t make me the killer! Like Kelvin said they’re extremely accessible! So it could have been anyone!”

“Everyone besides you, Celeste, Thao, and Kevin were in the school when the murder happened,” Ray responded.

“And Kevin and I only left because Celeste called us!” Thao reminded.

“Which I wouldn’t do if I was the fucking murderer!” Celeste snapped.

“J-just because Celeste called Thao doesn’t make her innocent!” CJ reasoned feebly.

“STOP TRYING TO FUCKING PIN IT ON ME BITCH!” Celeste said, slamming her hands on her podium in frustration.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Just because Celeste called for help doesn’t mean she’s innocent!” ~CJ

“My patience in dealing with your _fucking bullshit_ is **thinning!** ” ~Celeste

“That call **isn’t sufficient evidence!** ” ~CJ

“It’s pretty sufficient.” ~Julianna

“See? Even Julianna agrees!” ~Thao

“Listen! The murderer is _without a doubt **Celeste**_ **and you can’t disprove that!** ” ~CJ

(Truth Bullet: Monokuma Body Announcement SHOOT)

“YOU’RE FUCKING WRONG BITCH!” ~Celeste

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“The Monokuma Body Announcement only goes off when three or more people discover the body and guess what? It went off after Thao and Kevin arrived after me! Proving my fucking innocence!” Celeste snapped.

“I-I-!” CJ whimpered.

“Now then after we recap your crimes, this case will be over,” Kevin stated.

 

(Climax Reasoning START)

(Enter Song: Climax Reasoning)

(Piece Together Everything)

(Enter Song: Climactic Return)

“The victim of this crime was Nathaniel, the Super High School Level Hockey Star. Heartbroken after his girlfriend Maddy’s death, he was no doubt susceptible to trickery. He was lured to a random house in the area where the culprit of this case lay waiting. When he arrived he was attacked, but being the Super High School Level Hockey Star, he was physically strong and was able to fight back, resulting in an obvious struggle. In the end though, the culprit was able to somehow detain Nathaniel and began setting their stage. First they dragged Nathaniel to the bedroom and there they began their work. Taking off his jacket, they began slashing both of his wrists deeply to weaken him if he woke up and then carving a heart into Nathaniel’s chest, albeit a rough carving since their chosen weapon was a pair of scissors, found in every classroom. After Nathaniel was for sure dead they took the garden hose from the house’s backyard and hung Nathaniel on the ceiling fan. They then covered Nathaniel’s body with his clean jacket they had removed earlier in order to cover the wounds. This along with the postmortem hanging was all to make it seem like the heartbroken Nathaniel committed suicide in a fit of despair. To add to the chaos the culprit placed Nathaniel’s sports pin and a picture of Maddy underneath, in order to provide a reason for suicide. Faked, of course. After that, the blood-soaked culprit set up a bucket trap making a bucket of blood pour over the first one to discover the body. Then, the culprit donned a black mask stolen from the Laser Tag Arena at Jump City and fled the crime scene, purposely leaving behind bloody footprints. They briefly ran into Celeste who, as they hoped, followed their footprints back to the crime scene where the trap sprang. As Celeste called Thao and I to the crime scene, setting off the Monokuma Body Announcement, the culprit returned to their dorm room and began cleaning themselves up as quickly as possible. They couldn’t do it fast enough before people would start wondering where they were, so they arrived last to the crime scene, donning only their towel, stating that they were late due to showering when the announcement went off. They acted as surprised as us but they were probably relieved their plan succeeded. That’s the truth behind this case! Isn’t that right, CJ!? You’re the villain behind this whole thing!” Kevin recapped.

(Climax Reasoning END)

 

“I-I….” CJ whispered.

“Well then! Seems like you’ve all reached a despair-filled conclusion! Please press on the panels in front of you for who you think is 'guilty'! Now make sure to vote, you wouldn’t want to get a penalty for something so stupid!” Monokuma cackled.

 

(Voting Roulette)

(Spin)

* * *

 

__________

| CJ| CJ| CJ|

__________

* * *

 

** (Guilty!) **


	35. Execution 4

"Upupupu~! You're all correct! Nathaniel, the Super High School Level Hockey Star, was murdered by CJ, the Super High School Level Violinist!" Monokuma laughed, throwing his gavel up into the air. "You know what that means! It’s Punishment Time~!”

“You guys are all wrong! Celeste is the murderer!” CJ was still trying to defend himself.

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT CJ. MONOKUMA ALREADY CONFIRMED IT, YOU FUCKER!” Celeste yelled.

“Well then! Let’s get this punishment started before CJ’s constant denial trope gets too repetitive! Now then, I’ve prepared a very special despair-inducing punishment for CJ! The Super High School Level Violinist!” Monokuma cackled.

“BUT IT WAS CELESTE!” CJ cried.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Celeste snarled. “WHAT MORE EVIDENCE DO YOU NEED?”

(Monokuma presses his red button with a hammer. Everything pixelates and you see an 8 bit Monokuma dragging away an 8 bit CJ with words appearing stating Game Over: CJ has been voted as the culprit! Time for the Punishment!)

 

(Execution: START!)

(Enter Song: Execution Theme)

CJ appears on a horizontal music staff, running as giant music notes fall around him. Some explode. He tries to avoid as many notes as possible, but the music staff makes it virtually difficult to move around. The longer he runs, the slower CJ is running.

Eventually a D major chord (for Despair) explodes close to his head. CJ collapses onto his knees, breathing hard with ears ringing. Monokuma sees his chance and increases the falling notes. The notes crush CJ entirely.

(Execution END)

 

 

(Case 4: Rampage Riot END)

(Students Remaining: 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright that's another out of the way.  
> next time on Chanpionzu no Gakkōu: more people die, the traitor problem grows, and a certain someone turns out to be acting all along


	36. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new case!  
> in which ray screws up, people start cursing more than i do, and tension levels suffer the first of many meltdowns

(Case 5: Antics of a Traitor Daily Life START)

 

Tensions had never been so high. Every finger was pointed during the fourth trial, so today will be fallout. After slowly waking up I just stared at the ceiling for an hour. At this point there was no hope of the students left living peacefully together. It was only a matter of days until the next murder occurred. What would happen if we got down to two people? Would the murderer win by default? Maybe we would never get that far.

As I stepped into the shower another thought crossed my mind. There is still a traitor among us. One of these seven people who have endured with me, is a traitor. It could be Thao with her negative attitude, Kevin with his cold logic, Celeste with her horrible history, Rachel with her stressful past, Kelvin with his quiet logic, Julianna with her pure stupidity, or Alexa with her warm wickedness. I stopped before turning off the faucet, this was the endgame I realized, soon we would all be dead or out of this prison.

No one was at the breakfast table when I finally left my room. I called everyone and told them to meet at the breakfast table. After ten minutes of waiting the last person, Julianna finally arrived. I got up out of my chair and looked around at my classmates.

“We need to find who the traitor is once and for all!” I loudly announced.

I walked over to the cafeteria door and slid a piece of wood between the handles.

“And until we do, no one will leave this room.”

Immediately cries of protest sounded from the table.

“You can't lock us in here!” Thao shouted.

“You're being ridiculous!" Rachel added.

“Quiet down, quiet down!” I yelled, “Does anyone have any evidence even suggesting who the traitor might be?”

Silence fell. We had spent over a month in this school and no one knew anything? How is that possible? There must be some clues.

“Well, I think the traitor would be the one that found the most useless fact during our previous investigation,” Kevin smiled.

“That was totally Ray!” Julianna said.

“You didn’t even search with us Julianna!” I responded.

“I totally did find something!” Julianna squealed.

“What?” Thao frowned, “And you didn’t say anything?”

“Well, I did find a file or something but then my mascara started running so I left the room and when I came back it was gone!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Celeste yelled. “Your mascara was running so you left the evidence!?”

“I always have to look my best,” Juliana countered.

“Holy shit, what about some USEFUL evidence?” I angrily replied. “Did you investigate that room any more, Rachel?”

“I never got a chance to. I slept in today,” Rachel said.

“You chose today to sleep in?” Thao snapped.

“It's not MY fault,” Rachel shouted.

“What did everyone else do this morning?”

“I was doing my makeup of course,” Julianna responded.

“Is that all you do?” Rachel grunted.

This argument was going nowhere. We have no idea who the traitor might be, not even a guess. All we are doing is fighting.

“Why do you have to get up in my business?!” Julianna snorted. “You could use some makeup yourself!”

“You did not just say that!” Rachel shouted as she got up from her chair and walked towards Julianna.

“Calm the fuck down!” Alexa urged. Juliana snapped her head toward Alexa.

“Don't you fucking talk to me, all you have given me this entire time is shit!” Julianna angrily yelled. This was getting way too heated. The stress was starting to get to peoples’ heads.

“At least I don't have to worry about my appearance every second,” Alexa screamed.

“Are you worried no one likes you? TOO FUCKING LATE!!”

Julianna charged towards Alexa ready to fight. I stepped between the two girls trying to stop a full-on fight. Juliana stomped towards the door, removing the wood. Stopping her wouldn't help anyone at this point. As she left the room in a surge of anger, I decided my strategy had failed.

I had only made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ray you did make everything worse  
> the downhill spiral just goes down past hell from here


	37. Ice Cream for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we don't give a shit and inevitable murder draws closer

I'll be the first to say this. Ray was a genius. Oh man, he should be the next Intellectual because who knew that locking 8 teenagers in one room would be such a good idea? I can tell he clearly thought this through. Good job.

I want to find the traitor as much as he does. Probably even more because nobody believed me in the first place. Since Ray finally accepted the fact that there was a traitor, he just _had_ to cause even more tension among the group with his plan.

For once, I wasn't the one who got into a heated argument with someone else. It was actually pretty amusing to see insults flying at each other. I'll have to admit, though, Julianna was scary when she was pissed. If Ray hadn't stepped in, I was pretty sure she would've won against Alexa.

"Uh, should someone go after her?" Kelvin asked, looking at the now open door.

"That's worse than Ray's plan of locking us in this freakin' room. Just give her some space. She'll cool off eventually," I replied. Bothering a girl while she was mad could possibly be the dumbest thing someone could do. Just saying.

"Look," Rachel let out an exhausted sigh. "I'm going to go to a nap. I can't take any more fighting. It's literally draining the energy out of me." We watched as Rachel walked out of the cafeteria. She slept in today and now she’s taking a nap? For being the peacemaker, she wasn’t really _peaceful_ during her fight with Julianna. I clapped my hands together.

"Welp, I want some ice cream. Anyone wanna come?" Multiple groans erupted from the breakfast table. "Hey, I was being nice for once. If you guys don't want to come, that's fine by me."

"Ice cream for breakfast? Seriously? That can't be healthy," Ray commented.

"Live a little," I said.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders, not looking away from her sketchbook. "Whatever."

"I don’t mind," Kevin added.

"Sure," Ray finally agreed. "Why not?"

"You guys go ahead. I found this new recipe I want to try it out," Alexa said. As long as I had lunch when we got back, I was fine.

Ray nudged Kelvin. "What about you?"

"Nah, I don't really like ice cream anyways. I'll just stay here."

The rest of us waved goodbye and made our way to the front of the school.


	38. World on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shit goes down, people get mad, and ray is fed up with everything

I can’t believe Ray would come up with a stupid idea and locked us all in the room! I get that he is the leader but he needs to come up with a better idea than lock us in a room. Because the traitor would enjoy seeing everybody fight and failing at getting any of the work done.

 

I just woke up from a nap with a loud bang! Oh gosh, who has gotten into trouble now? I bet someone is fighting all because of Ray's stupid therapy session, I swear, he would make a horrible counselor.

I ran out the door, but now everything is quiet. I checked every room but nobody was in their dorm. Am I missing out on something right now? I ran to almost every classroom in this building and I still couldn’t find anybody. Did they all go out to King Soopers or something? Even the cafeteria was empty and that’s really odd. Alexa should almost have lunch done by now.

All I see was a pot knocked over with food everywhere and the stove was still on...

Oh crap! I opened one of the doors in the back of the kitchen to find Alexa's body lying there. Half of her face was already burnt, her face is black and I really want to scream right now. There was many cuts across her arm. I also noticed a tiny prick in her neck.

I walked back over to the stove and next to the counter was a syringe. Someone could have injected that in her neck. But what is it that killed her? I searched through the area to find nothing, but wait! The rack of knives is missing. The killer had to do something with it, but whatever they'd done didn't happen in the kitchen.

“Hey!” I hollered, “Alexa is dead! Someone, please, come help!!!” But no one answered.

Until I heard a creak across the hallway. I ran into the math/science hallway, someone has got to be around here. I burst into one of the rooms. Right at the door there is a math book with a knife in it... Somebody else better not die.

Knives were all over the room. Kelvin, he’s dead. He is sitting in a desk with his head hanging over his body. One in Kelvin's chest and there was a cut across his ear so the killer must have missed on the throw.

Two murders in the same day. Who could have done it? Everybody will surely blame it on me since I might be the only one who is in this school right now. But if I get back to my room quickly and pretend to take that nap...

“I wished I would have never ate that much, my stomach is killing me!” I heard Kevin from down the hall. Oh crap they are all back, I have to get out of here. I sprinted out of the math room, into the halls and I ran into the bathrooms. Hopefully no one will blame me... I hear their footsteps coming closer. But everyone sounded happy so none of them found the body yet.

“Ding dong ding dong! A body has been discovered.” Monokuma chuckled from somewhere, looped again. “Ding dong ding dong! A body has been discovered.”

“RACHEL!” Thao and Ray shouted from down the hall.

Oh crap. They suspect me.


	39. Class Trial 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shit goes further down, the traitor is revealed, an act is dropped, and this entire act was a bit rushed in general  
> edit: forgot the evidence bolding

Monokuma cackled away on his throne. Shaughnessy, Seth, Mathieu, Veronica, Maddy, Nick, Nathaniel, Alexa, and Kelvin were represented by an X'ed out mugshot. "Upupupupupu~! You bastards already know the rules! Now hurry up, I don't have all day!”

“Here we are again, deciding which one of us to sentence to death,” Ray frowned.

“There’s no end to this savagery,” Kevin sighed.

“Let’s just start already!” Celeste snapped, “No point in just sitting around feeling fucking sorry for ourselves.”

“Alright then..” Rachel sighed dejectedly as she stared at the other remaining students, “Isn’t it sad though?”

“What’s sad?” Thao rolled her eyes.

“The fact that we’re down to 6,” Rachel continued.

“Not to mention we’ll be down to 5 when the murderer of this case is executed,” Julianna cried.

“Or 4, if this was a case of 2 separate murders,” Kevin stated stiffly.

“Can we stop fucking wallowing in our misery and get on with it?!” Celeste snarled.

 

(Class Trial START)

“Well what do we start with?” Thao asked.

“Perhaps on the possibility of who the murderer could be,” Kevin stated.

“Right,” Celeste agreed, “Thao, Kevin, Ray and I all went for ice cream, giving us solid alibis."

“Well then,” Ray stated, “What about Rachel and Julianna?”

“The murderer has to be one of you!” Thao accused.

 

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“Who is the murderer?” ~Thao

“It has to be either **Julianna or Rachel!** ” ~Celeste

“That’s true since everyone else had **solid alibis!** ” ~Kevin

“Wait!” ~Rachel

“Yeah! Why are you **throwing it on us so quickly?!** ” ~Julianna

“Don’t you think the murderer could be **one of the dead kids?** ” ~Julianna

(Truth Bullet: Kitchen Knife SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“No, the knife in the math book is from the kitchen which implies whoever murdered Alexa murdered Kelvin since they obviously had to go to the kitchen," Kevin stated.

"Plus, the bodies are so far away from each other they couldn't have killed each other," Celeste added.

“So it really is down to two suspects already…” Ray mused.

“It wasn’t me!” Rachel and Julianna screamed simultaneously.

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“The murderer…” ~Ray

“-Is either **Rachel or Julianna!** ” ~Kevin

“It’s **not me!** ” ~Julianna

“ **I didn’t do it!** ” ~Rachel

“Well... who the fuck is it!?” ~Celeste

“It might be…” ~Thao

“ **Julianna!** ” ~Rachel

“Excuse me!?” ~Julianna

“I would have **no motive** to kill Alexa or Kelvin!” ~Rachel

(Truth Bullet: Thao’s Binder SHOOT)

“NO THAT’S WRONG!” ~Thao

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

"Rachel. You say you have no motive but what is this?" Thao accused as she whipped out a binder. "This is proof that a traitor exists."

"So?" Rachel defended.

"What are you saying?" Kevin frowned.

"I'm saying..." Thao said, "Rachel's the freaking traitor."

"Hold on, how long have you known she was the traitor?" Ray questioned.

"I found the binder before you locked all of us in a room, thanks by the way," Thao retorted.

“WAIT!” Rachel defended, “How does that binder make me the traitor?”

 

(Nonstop Debate START)

“How am I…” ~Rachel

“ **The traitor?** ” ~Rachel

“It’s obviously you!” ~Kevin

“The binder must contain **incriminating evidence!** ” ~Celeste

“It contains all 16 of our backstories among other things. Everyone's backstories match except for Rachel's, what other reason would there be to lie about your backstory if you're not the traitor?'” ~Thao

“But…I…...uuuh……..” ~Rachel

(Truth Bullet: Rachel lied and is the Traitor SHOOT)

“THAT'S CORRECT!!” ~Kevin

(Nonstop Debate END)

 

“THAT MEANS RACHEL IS THE MURDERER!!!” Thao exclaimed.

“There is no denying I'm the traitor but I am NOT the murderer!” Rachel defended.

“What is the point in fighting? You're done Rachel!” Thao exclaimed.

“... but…. it's not true……” Rachel whispered.

“I knew you weren’t innocent!” Thao snorted.

An awkward pause suddenly reverberated at the revelation.

“That doesn't make sense,” Kevin muttered. “Rachel was never mad at Alexa, they never even yelled at each other, why would she kill Alexa in such a horrific fashion?”

“So who had a reason to kill Alexa with such anger?” Ray added.

“BUT RACHEL IS THE FRICKING TRAITOR!!” Thao screamed. “She needs no more reason than that!”

“That brings us back to our two suspects...” Celeste stated.

“That means… Julianna is the murderer?” Kevin questioned.

“It must be!” Ray said.

“NO IT WAS RACHEL!!!” Thao insisted.

“It must be Julianna!” Kevin stated.

“Excuse me,” Julianna defended. “Rachel is the traitor, duh."

"Julianna you're going to have to explain your logic here," Celeste remarked. "We can't just take your word for it."

"You guys are so stressed out! We should go take a spa day!" Julianna piped up. "A nice relaxing de-stress day!"

“But all the evidence makes sense. Julianna was mad at Alexa after Ray’s locked-room fiasco, killed Alexa the worst way she could, then Kelvin must have seen the murder and got killed for it!” Kevin explained.

"What? No, I'm not the murderer! I'm offended! Don't you guys have any trust in me?" Julianna put on a puppy-face.

"That's not going to work," Rachel immediately stated. "If the evidence makes sense, then you can't deny facts!"

"Fine..." Julianna looked off, dejected. And yet, Monokuma didn't spout out. The five were utterly confused.

Then the laughter started. A spine-chilling, absolutely insane laughter echoed off the gym walls. Julianna smiled insanely.

"Hit the voting switch!! I don't care! I'm happy now, utterly satisfied! This despair is so fulfilling! Go ahead!" she said maniacally.

“Well then! Seems like the murderer has come out! Please press on the panels in front of you for who you think is 'guilty', although you already know who it is! Now make sure to vote, you wouldn’t want to get a penalty for something so stupid!” Monokuma cackled.

 

(Voting Roulette)

(Spin!)

* * *

 

________________________

| Julianna| Julianna| Julianna|

________________________

 

* * *

 

**Guilty!**


	40. Execution 5

"Upupupu~! You're all correct! Alexa, the Super High School Level Baker, and Kelvin, the Super High School Level Mathematician, were murdered by Julianna, the Super High School Level Socialite!" Monokuma laughed, throwing his gavel up into the air. "You know what that means! It’s Punishment Time~!”

Honestly, at this point we shouldn’t even be surprised that Julianna was able to kill off two people, but we were. During that ridiculously short trial, we saw a completely different side of her. She was able to trick us into thinking she was a dumb, self-absorbed teenager when in reality Julianna was this freaking insane despair-obsessed psycho that murdered people for the sake of despair.

“Oh, wonderful!” Julianna exclaimed. "Now I know what it feels like to be in true, utter despair!"

She's absolutely crazy.

Ray slams the banister. "What the hell are you talking about?! You killed Kelvin and Alexa for despair!!??!"

Julianna laughs, a crazy laugh that sends shivers down our spines, one of the many laughs. Monokuma is letting her stay around for an unnervingly long amount of time. "Why not? Isn't it easy to drag you all down with me? It's defs better to just sink into despair! Accept fate! There's nothing out there for any of you anymore!"

"Upupupuuuu~! Julianna-chan! Your time is running short! Clock's ticking!" Monokuma interjected. Just take her away already!

"Then I'll finish with this! Take that, traitor!" Julianna threw something at Rachel just as Monokuma dragged her back, the sharp edge glinting in the dull light. It zipped past Rachel's ear, drawing crimson blood as it embedded into the wall.

"Upupupuuu~! Your time is up, Julianna-chan! Time to die~!"

(Monokuma presses his red button with a hammer. Everything pixelates and you see an 8 bit Monokuma dragging away an 8 bit Julianna with words appearing stating Game Over: Julianna has been voted as the culprit! Time for the Punishment!)

 

(Execution: START)

(Enter Song: Execution Theme)

Julianna stands on a massive tablet, the home screen displays Monokuma’s heartless smile. One by one, various large phones and tablets rise blaring out music and social media notifications. Julianna doesn’t stop smiling though. Her smile seems to widen even more as the notifications increase in volume. The noise is so loud even those of us watching cover our own ears.

As if it wasn’t loud enough, Monokuma turns the controls and blasts everything to its maximum limit. The sound vibration pressure makes its way towards Julianna and causes her head to explode. Monokuma keeps the music on even as Julianna’s body collapses to the ground.

(Execution END)

 

 

 

(Case 5: Antics of a Traitor END)

(Students Remaining: 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap for arc 5!  
> next time on CnG: our protags go crazy, the mastermind laughs at our plight, and a certain protag is killed off


	41. Traitorous Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a certain traitor gets tied to a chair with sausages and endures four chapters of interrogation

(Case 6: Endgame Execution START)

 

“Well then,” I muttered as I, along with the 4 other surviving students, stared at the dead remains of Julianna.

“This sucks,” Ray sighed.

“No, really. I would’ve never guessed,” Thao snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“What do we do now?” Rachel sighed.

“How about you fucking explain this goddamn traitor shit!?” Celeste snarled.

“Um...” Rachel said nervously.

“Yeah! How about it, Rachel?” Thao hissed.

“Who do you work for!?” Ray roared.

“Uh…” Rachel muttered.

“ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTIONS BITCH!” Celeste screamed, “I NEED TO KNOW WHO TO STRANGLE FOR PUTTING US IN THIS SHITHOLE!”

“Well obviously her first,” I scoffed. 

"I-I can’t tell you!” Rachel cried as she fled.

“OH FUCK NO! YOU DON’T GET TO RUN OFF YOU LITTLE BITCH!” Celeste growled, furiously giving chase. Ray and Thao followed as I glanced at Monokuma who was rolling on the floor laughing his monochrome head off.

“Upupupupu!” Monokuma snickered repeatedly. I followed the rest of the gang as we cornered Rachel into the cafeteria where Ray promptly boarded up the doors.

“Oh, not this shit again,” Celeste commented as she and Thao restrained Rachel to a chair. Rachel protested, as in the absence of rope, we tied her up with a frozen sausage link.

“Now then.” Celeste smiled menacingly, “I’ll ask you one last time. WHO DO YOU FUCKING WORK FOR BITCH!?”

“I can’t tell you!”

“FUCK YOU BITCH!”

“Please!” Rachel screamed, “I can’t tell you! But just so you know, I work for good! For hope!”

“Oh shut up Komaeda!” I snapped.

“Who?” Celeste raised a brow.

“Nevermind,” I muttered.

“You have to believe me!” Rachel cried, “I am good! I’m just as against the mastermind as you are!”

“Really?” Ray asked, “Prove it.”

“Tell us something that you’ve done that directly opposes the mastermind,” Thao hissed.

“I-I…” Rachel muttered.

“Exactly!” I snorted.

“B-But!” Rachel whimpered.

“Ding dong ding dong!”

Our heads turned to the monitor where Monokuma appeared. “Hello bastards! It’s time for what you’ve all been waiting for! I’ve placed the evidence all along this school to help get you ready for the final showdown! Five seems like a nice even number for the finale anyway! But beeee careful! Your goal is to discover the secrets of this school! But if you get it wrong? Well then, let’s say I’ll enjoy executing every last one of you! So good luck! And may you revel in despair! Upupupu-bwahahahahahaha!”

“Stupid monochrome bitch,” Celeste muttered.


	42. Inner Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which this very short chapter discusses certain motives and the fact that Rachel is a splinter agent  
> also that callout should have raised suspicions

No one will listen to me anymore! Yes, I do admit that I am the traitor but it is for the good. I haven’t done anything that bad. I mean I am not the reason why everybody died, they did that all on their own.

One thing that nobody realized is what if I decided to work for the mastermind then what would happen to me? I will be killed off right away. I had no choice and I had a plan to get us all out of here without a single scratch. But now that everyone knows I’m the traitor, everything is ruined. I will probably run into my death soon.

Thao is all against me now so there is no way of gaining anybody’s trust anymore. But if I work quietly and stay out of the way maybe all I worked for wasn’t a waste. I should’ve been more careful with that binder though. I could’ve written a fake backstory or I should’ve burned the thing down and I wouldn’t even be in the mess that I am in now.

Everyone knows that I am the traitor but just because I am one doesn’t mean I know anything. I only do what I’m told and slowly but surely I find clues about this school. Hidden rooms, paperwork, and things that are going on outside of this school. But now my cover is blown and I will never find the real story of this school anymore.


	43. Pre/Post Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ray's suspicions are removed

When I heard that all of our lives depended on Rachel's secret I decided to stop playing around. I had let Kevin and Celeste play with their sausage handcuffs for long enough. As Rachel turned to us with a scared look in her eyes I pushed her into the nearest classroom and locked the door, I was going to find the truth.

“Tell me what you have been doing since we got to this school!” I demanded.

“Okay… every day since we got to this school I have been sneaking out of my room at night,” Rachel reluctantly answered, “I have been sending status reports to headquarters every day and reporting my findings.”

“Reporting to who? What findings?” I questioned.

“I was sent here by the Future Foundation, they sent me to investigate this school.” I could hear Kevin yelling at me to open the door but there was no way I was leaving this room until I had the whole story.

“So where did you go every night?”

“I went into a secret room and sent messages over a computer. The computer was connected to a special network that bypassed Monokuma’s communication blockers.” If Rachel is lying she should have the title Super High School Level Traitor, she had a very detailed story.

“Your story sounds true but you have no evidence, we have no way of knowing if you’re telling the truth or not!”

“That’s not true!” Rachel shouted, “I could take you to the secret room and show you the computer.”

“Ok, you're taking me there right now.” I grabbed Rachel and told her to open the door, we walked past the others who continued to shout questions at us all the way down the hall. She stopped and turned into the film and video room, she walked to a wall covered in old movie posters and pressed on an actor’s face. A row of cabinets noiselessly slid over, revealing a small room. Inside was nothing but a standard one person school desk and a chair. On top of the desk was an old computer with wires that went into the wall. Rachel sat down at the desk and entered a complicated login that gave her access to the computer. She opened an application that brought up something resembling email.

“I just have to type my report and send it with 'FF' as the recipient and they get my messages.”

Then an animated Monokuma appeared on the computer screen above a large 5. The 5 changed to a 4 as we realized it was counting down.

“This shouldn't be happening,” Rachel said frantically.

3\. I grabbed Rachel's arm as she stood up from the desk. 2. We started to move towards the door as the countdown's purpose dawned on me. 1. Rachel started to say something but I pushed her out of the doorway as I sprinted out of the small room. 0. The computer exploded in a fiery ball of yellow and orange.

“Monokuma must have watched us go to the computer, he hacked in and blew the thing up,” Rachel said while she staggered towards me.

In my mind this proved without a doubt that Rachel was not working with Monokuma. Unfortunately the others would not be so easy to convince.


	44. Slip and Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SARCASTIC TORTURE AHEAD  
> if you're uncomfortable with waterboarding please don't read this chapter
> 
> in which a tenuous friendship gets fucked over completely and someone goes insane

It was a freaking trap. Rachel had planned to kill us, I thought as smoke billowed out of the film and video room. The loud explosion actually made the school quake a bit. A slightly singed Ray was still holding Rachel hostage as he came back, refused to say anything, and then threw her into the kitchen.

"Well, I'll take it as 'Nothing good happened', right?" Celeste snarkily asked. I called it. Rachel was a traitor and now we're tearing into each other. No friendships for anyone. Even now we were eyeing each other, seeing who would pull out a knife and stab first.

"She showed me a computer and it blew up. What more do you want to know?" Ray said.

"She's still a traitor," I followed. I'm pretty sure the computer part interested us.

Kevin leaned closer. "What's this about the computer?"

Ray shrugged. "She would contact some mysterious organization, called the Future Foundation. Fill them in on what was happening."

"Hm," I remarked. Funny, that the three of us fluctuated from friends to enemies.

"But nothing else?" Kevin asked. For someone who was usually tired, analytical, and talkative, he was being oddly interested. Celeste sketched quietly, the sound of pencil on paper echoing slightly through the cafeteria.

"Kevin, you can ask her later," Ray seemed tired as he got up. "I'm going to sleep." He walked out, leaving the three of us in awkward silence.

"Welp, I'll ask her stuff," I said, getting up. "See you in a bit." A plan formed in my mind. If Rachel wasn’t going to give any valuable information, I was going to make her give it up. Kevin and Celeste stayed back in the cafeteria, discussing what had transpired in the film and video room just now.

Quickly and quietly, I locked the kitchen doors with _my_ 2x4 plywood. Sorry Ray.

Now it was just me and the traitor. I roamed the kitchen looking for the correct supplies needed to execute my plan. It was a good thing Ray chose the kitchen to lock her in. The kitchen had all of the tools, making things so much easier. Carrying two buckets full of water with both hands, I walked towards her.

After that was done, I grabbed an extra chair and sat in front of her. The traitor wouldn’t even look me in the eyes. I scoffed.

“Tell me what you know,” I demanded, “You tried to kill us with that explosion back there didn’t you?! You planned to have us all killed. What is wrong with you? Do you enjoy having innocent teens kill each other?” I accused. Accusations flew from my mouth. Anger couldn’t even describe what I was feeling at the moment. It was her fault that we were here. Her fault for 11 dead students. Her fault Monokuma existed.

“What? No!” Rachel blurted. “Thao, listen to me for a seco-”

“You listen to me,” I interrupted. “This whole entire time I had to listen to you freaking preach about being peaceful with each other and you were the traitor the whole entire time. You caused Julianna to break. If you hadn’t caused that stupid fight, Kelvin, Julianna, and Alexa would still be alive right now. But they’re not. Are they? Tell me what you know about this school,” I ordered again.

The traitor didn’t say a word back. I sighed. If this was how it was going to go down then so be it. She had brought this on herself.

“I haven’t even started yet,” I told her, reaching behind me to grab the rag. “Calm down, Rachel.”

Rachel was currently tied up in a chair with an actual rope, a frightened look in her eyes as if she knew what was going to happen in the next few moments. I attempted to wrap the rag around her nose and mouth, but Rachel jerked her head to the side, squirming around even more.

“Seriously, you don’t want to make this any more difficult than it is,” I warned her. She kept moving around, despite my warning. Walking behind her chair, I forcefully held her head still and wrapped the rag around her nose.

Grabbing the back of her chair, I dragged her over to the closest wall. Rachel’s chair leaned back against them, creating another blockade.

“You don’t need to do this, Thao!” Rachel paled even more as I walked closer to her, “CELESTE! KEVIN! RAY! HELP ME PLEASE!”

I laughed. It was just my luck that Ray had gone to sleep. If he knew, his leadership conscious would’ve gotten in the way of my… special interrogation. Look how well he had gotten information from her. He almost died because he trusted her enough to follow the traitor into the trap.

The water sloshed around as I grabbed one of the buckets. Lifting it over my shoulder, I poured a portion of the contents over her nose. The rag absorbed most of the water, preventing her from breathing. A few seconds passed before I finally stopped.

Immediately after I pulled the rag down, Rachel started coughing, her attempt to remove as much water from her lungs as possible. Her drenched appearance satisfied me slightly, but it still wasn't good enough. She still wasn't willing to give me the answers.

"A-are you crazy!" She spewed, coughing more. "I can't tell you guys anything!"

Without saying another word, I covered her nose and mouth again and poured the water pail. This time I didn't remove the rag immediately. I allowed the rag to hold in the water, blocking her airways for a few more seconds.

"Information, traitor," I said, pulling down the rag at last. Rachel needed time to recover. She sat there gasping for air, shaking the water from her eyes.

"Thao, p-please!" She cried. "I told you. It's c-confidential."

“Why? Just tell me so we can freaking survive this school!”

Rachel wouldn’t say anything. I narrowed my eyes at her. What sort of information was she withholding from us that could be so important? Either way I was going to figure it out.

Repeating the process over, I dumped the remaining water onto her, but this time, drenching her entire body. Our lives, my life, was at stake. If we didn't find out any more clues about this school, everyone else was going to die. I wasn't about to let that happen when someone was holding back vital information on us.

I allowed her to gather her breath. "You're lucky this isn't anything else besides water," I spoke, setting down the bucket. The traitor was too busy coughing to notice I was talking to her. "You get to decide: hot or cold?"

She looked at me through blurred eyes. "What?"

"You're going to decide if I'm going to pour ice cold water or, maybe, scalding hot water," I clarified. "Because y'know, I'm nice like that."

Her voice was raspy. "Y-you want me to choose what type of water you're going to t-torture me with?"

"Noooo. I need your help to make coffee," I sarcastically replied. "Of course, I want you to pick. If I can't get information from you I might as well have fun with this." I set the empty pail onto the floor and reached for the second one. My fingers were slippier than I thought as I grabbed the handle, the bucket slipped from my grasp and crashed to the floor. Water spilled everywhere, seeping underneath the doorway.

I groaned inwardly. Someone was going to have to clean that up. "Just tell me what you know and this will end," I promised. "If you don't...well you already know how that's going to be like."

"T-the computer had everything on it with the FF," She coughed. "Monokuma blew it up. That was why there was the explosion. He probably didn't want us to see that."

It was a good start, but it wasn't everything.

"Well isn't it quite convenient that 'Monokuma' blew that computer up?" I asked, putting air quotes. I grabbed both buckets and headed towards the sink. "Maybe I'll just go with hot water."

"No! T-Thao please!" She wailed, squirming against her chair. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Right. Because I totally believe you, traitor. You have until this bucket fills up to give me something better than a computer hack before I start again."

Rachel hesitated. "I-I told you I can’t! Just trust me, okay? If we work together we can beat the mastermind and this whole entire killing game too. J-just,“ Rachel choked back another cough, “let me out. I’ll do anything.”

I looked in the sink. The bucket was filling up quickly. She was running out of time before the process was going to set in motion once more. “That’s funny. Asking for trust coming from a traitor.”

Rachel pursed her lips in frustration. “I’m against Monokuma and the killing game! Even you can’t be stupid enough to think that I would do such a thing! The FF wants to restore the world to the way it was before. Ask Ray. I showed him the computer.”

“Oh. You mean the computer that you blew up before any evidence was shown? Right. I must not be doing a really good job if you’re so insistent on keeping the information to yourself,” I commented. “Should I pour more water?”

As her last resort Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. Furious, I stormed over to her. Her head whipped to the left as I slapped her as hard as I could with a deafening sound. The slap had left a bright red imprint on her cheek, matching the same shade as my palm. She stared at me with widened eyes, her scream silenced completely.

“I’ve had so much patience with you!” I screamed directly in her face. “Stop being so difficult and just give up the information right now or I swear to God I’ll find another way to get you to say something.” Does she really think that I wouldn’t find another way? We were in the kitchen. A kitchen with plenty of knives and sharp objects at my disposal. I walked back over to the sink and retrieved the full bucket.

I pulled the rag back to its original spot and started the torture process once again. Rachel’s complexion paled even more and she started to form goosebumps. I had opted for ice cold water instead. She can freeze a little in between each water dump. I was about to raise the bucket again but sudden knocks interrupted me.

"O-kay. Stop with the water for a second." Rachel stammered out in between shudders. "You probably won't even believe me. I knew about the school killings. It was-"

"You knew _what_?" I screeched. "You allowed all of us to walk into this building, knowing that we were going to die?"

"What? No!" Rachel said. "I knew that something was going on, but I didn't know that it was happening in this school specifically. I joined the Future Foundation to help them stop the Monokumas and the killing games altogether."

“Thao?” It was Celeste. “What the fuck are you doing in there? Why is there water leaking out from under the door?”

I glared at Rachel to be quiet. Her gag was still in place so she couldn’t say anything. “That’s just the sink! I’m trying to fix it right now.”

“Uh, I don’t think you’re fixing it at all if it’s leaking this much. Open the door so I can help,” Kevin suggested.

“No!” I immediately replied. “I just fixed it. You guys go back to the cafeteria and I’ll clean it up.” Seeing this as her chance, Rachel tried to shout and scream through her gag. The rag muffled the noise a little, but she was shouting loud enough for Kevin and Celeste to hear. I gave Rachel a look of warning, but she wouldn’t stop.

“Did you fucking gag Rachel?” Celeste asked, banging on the doors again. “Thao, open up right now.”

“Wait your turn! I’m still interrogating her,” I shouted at the door. “Important information still to be heard!”

“How are you getting information from her when she’s gagged?” Realization dawned over the SHSL Intellectual. He added to the banging on the door. “Thao! This isn’t what you’re supposed to be doing!”

“I’m getting Ray,” I heard Celeste say. Before I could tell her no, Celeste’s footsteps could be heard running down the hall.

“Give me 5 more minutes and we’ll get the information we need!” I said, bucket still in hand. “She wasn’t talking!”

“That’s not how you’re supposed to interrogate. Torture was not intended here, Thao.”

Celeste was back with Ray who immediately started hammering on the door. “THAO OPEN THESE FUCKING DOORS RIGHT NOW!” The 2x4 wasn’t going to hold long with all three of them budging against it. The sounds of splintering wood and shouts filled the air. Rachel’s eyes gleamed with triumph. She was going to get rescued and they were all probably going to yell at me. It was impossible, but my hatred for her increased. The rest of them knew what I was doing anyways. There wasn’t any reason to hide it anymore. Just as the doors burst open, I poured the remaining contents at Rachel’s face. I hid a smile as she started to choke.

Ray rushed towards me, dismissing the Caution Wet Floor sign completely which caused him to fall backwards onto the tile floor. Both Kevin and Celeste tried to hide their amused laughter, but failed.

"God dammit, Ray," they laughed, momentarily forgetting about the fact that Rachel was still tied to the chair, now sprawled on the floor. Getting back up, he made his way towards me, carefully this time, and grabbed the bucket. The bucket flung across the room, away from my reach.

“WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU WATERBOARDING HER!? ARE YOU INSANE?!” The others quickly grew serious.

“Oh, so that’s what it’s called?” I mumbled to myself. I stared up at Ray. “I wasn’t given any choice! She wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“So you fucking waterboard her? Thao, that’s torture.”

“Hey, I got what we needed okay. Information.”

“At what cost though? You could have killed her,” Ray lectured.

“But I didn’t,” I retorted. “Things could have gone a lot differently if she just went along with the interrogation.”

Kevin and Celeste were tending to Rachel who was curled up in a ball on the floor. She looked like a mess and wouldn’t stop coughing. Strands stuck to her pale face and she shivered uncontrollably.

“Take her back to her room so she can change into something dry,” Ray commanded to Kevin and Celeste.

“She’s not coming back to the room,” I interrupted. “I threw her stuff out when I found out she was the traitor.”

Ray let out a sigh of frustration. “Just get her something to wear and lock her back into the film room,” he turned towards me, “We’re going to have a long talk.”


	45. killed the mood there, nice job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i am completely done with everyone else's shit, imminent death is easily foreshadowed, and the mastermind plots death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck did school get in the way  
> in other news, i'll probably get something up soon that isn't OC-DR related or Rise. I don't know what it will be but hopefully it's more entertaining than switching between five people's writing styles.  
> and yeah, school really did get in the way. but winter finals are over! yay

The two disappeared out into the hallway. Kevin and I locked eyes for a moment. Both of us were probably thinking the same thing: It took a damn long while for Thao to break, and sooner or later everyone else was.

  
Thank God Thao put away the sausages. Rachel was curled up in the corner, unresponsive again. As usual, since the waterboarding. A small folded piece of paper lies next to her.

  
"Yo," I questioned, "I'm gonna question you. You okay?"

  
Rachel didn't answer. I sighed. "Rachel I'm not going to curse at you. Please tell me what you know about anything. The school, outside, anything, please.”

  
She doesn’t respond. I sigh again, walk out of the room, and sit back down. Nothing at all. At least I tried.

  
“That was quick,” Kevin remarks with sarcasm, “I hope you got something useful out of that.”

  
I clutch my sketchbook. “Nope. I’m going to go to sleep. This is kinda pointless now that she won’t tell us anything. I blame Thao.”

  
Kevin shrugged. “I’ll come with you. I’ll interrogate her first thing in the morning!”

  
“Alright,” I yawned, “Sure. Not that tomorrow will be different anyways.”

  
Laying in bed afterwards, I listened to the silence of the school. Ray and Thao's voices echoed through the halls and I winced, turning over. I used the light of my student handbook to look over the small note. A confession, of sorts.

 

"I didn't expect this to happen. I knew about the Future Foundation and this killing game, but I really didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry, you guys. Maybe we could have been friends outside of the killing game.

  
"I'm not expecting to live tomorrow. I know the mastermind is aiming to kill me. Please, when we get out, remember me. -Rachel"


	46. Smile for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> upupupu~

I walked in. Rachel sat alone. Eyes wide. I smiled.

  
“Rachel.”

  
“(bzzzzt)”

  
“...”

  
“...”

  
“Let’s get started shall we, Rachel?”

  
“...”

  
I pulled up a chair. “What is the Future Foundation?”

  
“...”

  
“Rachel.”

  
“I CAN’T,” Rachel screamed suddenly, “I’m done! I can’t stand this anymore! I’m on your side! Why are you interrogating me? We should all be united and working towards leaving this place and defeating the mastermind! LET ME GO (bzzzzt)!”

  
“I see,” I frowned. “How disappointing. Who knew someone with such talent would crumble so easily. Pitiful. How very pitiful.”

  
“(bzzzt)?” Rachel blinked.

  
“I’ll ask you another question then,” I smiled brightly.

  
“What would that be?”

  
“Do you know what Ultimate Despair is?”

  
“W-What?” Rachel stammered.

  
“How about the Killing School Life?” I cocked my head.

  
“H-Huh?” Rachel stuttered.

  
“Do these names ring any bells? Makoto Naegi? Kyoko Kirigiri? Byakuya Togami? Aoi Asahina? Toko Fukawa? How about Yasuhiro Hagaku-”

  
“S-STOP!” Rachel shouted, “H-How do you know about Ultimate Despair and the Killing School Life?”

  
“Let me finish,” I chastised, “It’s beary rude to interrupt people you know.”

  
Rachel gasped, “W-Wait what did you just say?”

  
I smirked, “Final question. Do you recognize the name Junko Enoshima?”

  
Rachel backed up away from me, “You’re one of them! You’re an Ultimate Despair! You’re helping the mastermind!”

  
I laughed, “Oh dear, it seems you still can’t get this through your fucking skull. How beary pathetic!”

  
“P-Pathetic?” Rachel muttered.

  
I sighed in disappointment, “So, so disappointing. Well, out with it, I guess!”

  
“Out with what?”

  
“Rachel-san. You’re right! I adore Lady Junko so fucking much it brings me beary much despair! So much adoration I created this shitty game! In order to bring some much needed amusement back to her!”

  
Rachel gasped, “You’re the mastermind.”

  
I shrugged, “Naturally. It’s always the quiet ones, you know?”

  
“H-How can you be an Ultimate Despair?” Rachel cried, “You’re the Ultimate (bzzzzzzt). How can you be so stupid?”

  
“Stupid?” I frowned.

  
I lunged, grabbing Rachel’s arm, my nails digging in hard enough to break skin, small beads of blood appearing as Rachel winced.  
“I wouldn’t insult your murderer, you stupid bitch.”

  
“W-What?”

  
I flung her into the cafeteria’s wall as she screamed in pain.

  
“Yes. Yes. You will make a beautiful sacrifice in order to end this game.”

  
“Y-You want it to end?” Rachel said in confusion.

  
“You don’t have to understand my mind you know,” I shrugged, “It’s beary complicated. But lucky you! You won’t last till the finale anyway. The traitor never does! Upupupupu~"

  
Rachel shook as she climbed to her feet, preparing to run. As she began moving towards the closed door, I grabbed the chair, smashing its metal surface against Rachel’s back, resulting in a satisfying crack.

  
Rachel collapsed as she howled in pain. Not that it mattered, everyone was asleep, in their soundproof bedrooms. I grabbed her by the hair and smiled cheerfully.

  
“Don’t worry Rachel-san! This will be beary… beary painful. Upupupu~ Kyahahahaha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously this isn't my chapter.


	47. flashba(ng)ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for leaving the story alone! life is hell, and it's easy to forget about things when the /american/ education system is incredibly dickish  
> tw: gore, major character death

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Just like every single day before. Not that I’ve been sleeping well ever since this whole fucking incident. Trapped in a school and forced to kill others just to get out. Yep, regular freshman life.

The cafeteria hallway was, not surprisingly, empty. Only Ray and Thao were around, yelling at each other. Can these two ever fucking make up?

“So whatcha guys talking ‘bout?” I asked, “You guys don’t look too happy.” I knew what had happened, of course.

Ray slammed the table. His piece of plywood was laying on the table, the two splintered halves laying in silence. “Thao WATERBOARDED RACHEL!!!”

Thao chuckled before remembering she was supposed to be somber. “I needed information!”

I sat, confused. “How does Thao know how to waterboard people?!”

Ray sat down. “That is a VERY GOOD QUESTION THAO.”

Thao slammed the table again. “DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN ANSWER THAT??”

I slapped my forehead. “Jesus FUCK you two! SHUT UP!!!”

The three of us yelled at each other for a couple more minutes. Then we finally settled down. “Alright,” I groaned, “Where’s Kevin and Rachel?”

Ray shrugged, and Thao went to go open the door. “They should be in the...” We stopped.

There was blood stains everywhere, a trail leading around in a circle with some sort of rough emblem carved into the floor with a knife. Kevin was slumped over in the corner (the same one Rachel was curled up in when I tried and gave up interrogating her) with blood soaking him.

“Holy SHIT Kevin what the hell happened?!” I yelled, running over. I couldn’t tell where he was wounded, but he was definitely bleeding.

“Rachel... attacked me... Tried to escape...” His head lolled back. Probably unconscious.

“Well, add that to the list of reasons I hate her,” Thao remarked. Ray punched her.

Monokuma teleported into the room. “Upupupupu~! Kevinsan isn’t going to die on us now! We’ve already had ONE main character die on us! Bwahahaha!!!”

Wait. ONE main character?!

Monokuma disappeared, leaving a large blood puddle behind. Kevin was probably in the nurse’s office. The three of us shared a collective glance.

“Does this mean Rachel’s dead?” I asked, edging away from the other two. Maybe they woke up and killed Rachel. I don’t know.

“We have to find her!” Ray yelled. We ran out of the kitchen.

“But where is she?” Thao asked. I watched her. She was putting on a mask again. Probably lying to everyone including herself. Rachel is dead and Thao never apologized for torturing her for information. I bet her ghost is going to come out from this prison of a school and haunt her. Ha.

We searched the entire school, eventually realizing that there was a trail of blood leading us to the gym. I ended up being the first to find Rachel. And immediately screamed, which should have been a sign something was wrong, because I usually never scream. Intestines tied her up to the ceiling of the gym as blood poured down from the ceiling. On the floor near her, it said "We must give everything for the sake of the future." Her throat was slit, her mouth duct-taped. There were knife scratches on her chest that stated "Traitor Bitch" and a scratching of a strange insignia I’ve never seen before on the floor below to her. She must have been dead since yesterday.

It terrified me. Some extremely small part of me wonders exactly how the murderer tied her up there with _her own intestines_ , while the rest of me is screaming along. This flashes me back to a crucified figure on a cross-

“Celeste!!!” Ray shook me and I turned my head. “Are you okay?!?!”

“What...?” I asked. The murderer knew how to hit at least one of us, I suppose. “What... no...?”

Thao walked around the corpse, creepily interested. I could hear that person’s voice taunting me because somehow he got in here and I’m going to choke.

“... I don’t...” I couldn’t form any sort of coherent sentence. PTSD was kicking in, along with the abundant shock. “... What...”

Thao glanced over to me. She knew exactly why I was not responding, but maybe she just wasn’t going to help me. Maybe we were all broken. Maybe we’re all insane! I don't know anymore.

“Well, let’s get started, shall we?”


End file.
